Dirty Little Secret
by CCScott23
Summary: I'll keep you my dirty little secret...COMPLETE 11.23.06
1. Prologue

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:**

**Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Jake and Lucas were all once best friends. In the ending of their senior of high school, the six of them had a falling out. Except for Brooke and Haley. Nathan and Lucas are brothers in this story. Jenny is involved in this story. Haley has a daughter, Nicole Scott and is dating Chris Keller. **

**Prologue**

"I can't believe you hooked up with him, Haley!" Peyton screamed at her best friend.

"Peyt…" Haley started.

"You knew how much I liked him!" Peyton yelled.

"Does it ever occur to you that I might like him, too?" Haley asked.

"When?" Peyton asked, completely ignoring Haley.

"When what?" Haley asked rolling her eyes.

"When did you hook up with Nathan!" Peyton yelled.

Haley stood quiet, "Last week."

Peyton shook her head looking towards the other 4 occupants in the room.

Nathan stood up to defend Haley, "Peyton, don't yell at Haley, she said she was sorry! You don't know the whole story."

"Aww, how sweet! Here you are sticking up for you little girlfriend. She's supposed to be my best friend! And she knew I liked you, Nathan!" Peyton yelled at the guy she'd been crushing on.

Haley's eyes snapped up at that point, "Excuse me," she whispered harshly. "You are such a fucking hypocrite, Peyton. Here you are yelling at me that_ I'm_ such a bad friend? Well you know what, Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I slept with Nathan Scott, your little crush. But did you ever once think about that maybe I do care about Nathan? No. Because you are so God damned selfish that all you like to talk about is your little crush that has never gone anywhere. And you want to talk about being a bad friend, look in the mirror, Peyton. How about when you know Brooke was dating Lucas and you hooked up with him? What about that, Peyton…at least you weren't dating Nathan!" Haley yelled.

"You slept with Lucas?" Brooke asked getting up from her place in the couch.

"Haley!" Lucas yelled at his best friend.

"What Lucas? Brooke here is supposed to be Peyton's best friend. They've been best friends just as long as the two of us have, and you were dating Brooke. And yet, the two of you did hook up. Behind Brooke's back. How many month's ago? And you two never fessed up!" Haley yelled.

"Yeah, and you being my best friend shouldn't have made that announcement, Haley!" Lucas roared stepping closer to his best friend.

"What are you going to do, Lucas? Deny it?" Haley said.

"You better shut your mouth, Haley," Lucas sneered.

"Hey! Man, shut up!" Nathan yelled to his brother.

"Let me let you know one thing, Peyton Sawyer. Don't ever look to me like _I'm _a bad friend. Yes, I knew you liked Nathan, but let me tell you something. Nathan has been asking me out for 4 years now, Pey. And not once have I said yes, and do you want to know why? Because you liked him. But you wanna know another thing? I liked him just as much, maybe even more. But no, I pretended not to like him. I denied him. And one time. One damn time, Peyton…I want to be happy and be with Nathan, and I actually fess up to it. I tell you. And you sit there yelling at me pretending your all innocent, when what you did with Lucas was much worse!" Haley yelled, in tears.

Everyone stared at Haley, until Brooke's sad, small voice spoke up.

"Haley's right, Peyton. She told you. And she has liked Nathan for all these years, too. But she was being a good friend. And at least the two of you weren't dating," Brooke said.

"Since everyone is coming clean," Jake said standing up, "Haley, I have to tell you something."

Everyone turned to Jake expectantly.

"Remember when we were dating, and you weren't ready to have sex and stuff?" Jake asked, and when Haley nodded, he knew he could continue.

"I got someone else pregnant," Jake whispered.

"What!" Haley screamed.

"Holy shit," Lucas mumbled, "I'd beat the shit out of you right now, Jake, but I'm too pissed at Haley to even care."

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Nathan screamed.

"She blew up my spot, bro!" Lucas yelled at his brother.

"She was right! You made the love triangle from hell, dude. It's the kind that are only on T.V.!" Nathan yelled.

"Shut up!" Lucas yelled.

"You have a kid, now?" Haley asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, Jenny. She's a month old, now," Jake smiled sadly.

"Well, I guess we all have our dirty little secrets," Peyton said.

Everybody agreed, as Haley got up off the couch and announced, "I'm leaving, and I just want everyone to know, I never want to see any of you again."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, how sweet," Peyton said sarcastically.

"Shove it, Peyton!" Nathan yelled, "I don't like you…I never did, okay. And I'm sorry if it comes out harsh, but look what you've caused!"

"What I've caused!" Peyton repeated, "Haley's the one that slept with you!"

"And she apologized and told you!" Brooke yelled.

"Oh what a tangled web we've weaved," Lucas said.

"I guess our friendships aren't as strong as we all thought," Brooke said.

"So that's it," Lucas said, "We just aren't friends anymore."

"You two are screwed, cause you're brothers," Brooke said. "But as for the rest of us, yeah."

_7 Years Later…_

Haley smiled sadly as she thought of the last day all of her closest friends were together, as she was looking at a picture of them.

"What are you doing?" Haley's boyfriend, Chris said walking into Haley's job.

"Looking at a picture from high school," she said handing the picture to him.

"I only recognize you and Brooke," Chris said confused.

"That's because the rest of us don't talk anymore," Haley told her boyfriend.

Chris looked at his girlfriend's said expression and decided to change the subject.

"Speaking of best friends," Chris began, "You wanna meet mine?"

"Sure," Haley said, "When?"

"Tomorrow, bring Brooke," Chris replied giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"See you then," Haley smiled.

Little did she know what this lunch date would bring….

**A/N: HERE IT IS...OKAY, HERE'S THE DEAL. I'M GOING TO WORK ON AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN DURING THE VACATION, WHICH ISN'T LONG AT ALL! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**CHRISSY**


	2. Say What You Wanna

**A/N: OKAY, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR FOR THE PROLOGUE. IN EACH CHAPTER THERE WILL BEA FEW FLASHBACKS TO SOLVE THE PUZZLE TO THE PAST, AND WHAT'S GONE ON. IN THIS CHAPTER-I'VE TRIED TO MAKE SOME THINGS CLEAR, EXCEPT THE END. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT! THANKS AGAIN!**

**Chapter 1: Say What You Wanna..**

_7 Years Ago…_

Haley was waiting in the park at 12:30 at night. She left a little note to Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Jake to meet her in the park at 12:00. She wasn't shocked that any of them didn't show up.

"Hey," a voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Brooke?" Haley asked, "You came?"

Brooke shrugged, "You and I didn't do anything to each other. Why shouldn't I?"

Haley nodded, when Brooke asked, "Why did you ask us to come, anyway?"

"We're graduating tomorrow. I figured maybe we can say goodbye appropriately," she answered.

"Brooke…" Haley started.

"I'm pregnant."

_Present_

Ever since that moment, Brooke and Haley became best friends. Brooke was there for Haley throughout her whole pregnancy, the labor, and was now "Auntie Brooke" to little Nicole Scott. And now, she was going to be there for Haley when she met her boyfriend's best friend.

"Hales, come on! I need to look hot, this guy can be totally dateable or maybe doable and I need to look my best!" Brooke rambled.

"God, Brooke, don't worry about you looking hot, worry about _me_ being impressive."

"Why do you need to look impressive?" Brooke questioned, confused.

"'Cause that's his best friend, Brooke," Haley said as it was the most obvious thing.

"Where's Nicole going to be tonight?" Brooke asked after being quiet for a while.

"She's with Taylor. Tay's going to bring her to a basketball game," Haley said sadly.

"She's similar to her father," Brooke said.

Haley laughed sadly, "Personality and looks wise."

It was true. Even though Nicole resembled Haley, she was a lot like her father. With Haley's curly brown hair and love for music, the rest was her father. She had amazing blue eyes, a love for basketball, and as much as Haley tried to stop it, an ego bigger than even adults had.

"Do you ever miss him?" Brooke asked.

"Honestly," Haley said, "Every time I look at Nicole."

"Do you ever regret…loosing touch with all of them? Or think about what they're doing?" Brooke asked shyly.

"Sometimes…I mean, honestly, I miss Lucas a lot…he was my best friend. But, I couldn't control myself when Peyton was just standing there screaming at me about how I'm such a bad friend," Haley said.

"I wonder if Peyton and Luke stood together," Brooke said.

Haley shrugged, "Who knows…anyway, it's 11:30, you wanna get going?"

Brooke shrugged, "Okay…Wait, Do I look good?"

* * *

_9 Years Ago_

_16 year old Peyton, Brooke and Haley all walked into Haley's room, worn out from their long high-school day._

"_I'm so tired," Haley whined dropping to the floor._

"_Why do we have so much homework?" Brooke followed suit._

"_Nathan Scott is so hot," Peyton said repeating her friends' actions._

_Brooke and Haley looked towards each other and rolled their eyes at their friend's behavior over Nathan._

"_P. Sawyer-you need a boyfriend," Brooke told her best friend._

"_I need Nathan," Peyton groaned, "I gotta pee—I'll be back."_

_Brooke and Haley watched Peyton leave the room, when Brooke turned to Haley with a sad look on her face._

"_Nathan asked again today?" Brooke whispered._

_Haley nodded, watching the outside of the door, making sure Peyton couldn't hear them._

"_He keeps on telling me these really cheesy lines, which are totally making my heart melt," she shook her head, "And I keep turning him down 'cause of Peyt."_

"_Does he find any interest in her?" Brooke asked._

_Haley sadly shook her head, "A friend."_

_Haley and Brooke stopped when Peyton walked back into the room._

* * *

_Present_

Haley and Brooke sat in the car talking occasionally, Brooke trying to calm down Haley down about meeting Chris's best friend, and Haley trying to convince Brooke that she looked fine.

"Oh shit!" Brooke screamed as they were waiting at a red light.

"What?" Haley screamed.

"Hales-look!" Brooke yelled, "Isn't that Jake?"

Haley looked to a figure walking across the street, with a little girl who looked to be around 7 years old.

"It looks like him," Haley admitted, "But why would Jake Jagielski be in New York?"

Brooke and Haley moved to New York after college graduation. They moved into an apartment building, together. That was, until Brooke started realizing more and more that Nicole needed her own room, and found herself a new apartment. Lucky enough, it was only 2 floors down from Haley.

"Maybe he moved up here?" Brooke said.

* * *

_In North Carolina…_

"Mom! I'm leaving!" Lucas Scott yelled.

"Oh, my boy, I can't believe it," Karen said coming out to hug her son.

"Well start believing," Lucas boasted, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You're going to be an amazing sports' agent. Watch out, New York!" Karen joked.

Lucas nodded, when his eyes fell upon a picture of him and Haley when they were 17. Karen noticed her son's facial expression change and followed his eyes to the picture. She picked the picture up and smiled sadly at him.

"You've never heard from her, huh?" Karen said, mentioning his best friend for the first time in 7 years.

"I found a letter from her when I was cleaning out my locker, to meet her the morning before graduation, 12:00, in the park. I was too mad to go, so I just didn't," Lucas admitted, "One of the biggest regrets in my life."

Karen nodded, "Who knows, maybe she's living in New York?" she said with a wink.

* * *

_Back in New York…_

"I am on my damn way, man!" Nathan Scott yelled in his phone as he walked down the street.

After the "Fiasco of Frigging Tree Hill," as Nathan called the absurd love triangles of his senior year of High-School, he moved to New York to attend NYU with a full-basketball scholarship. After an injury in his final year of college, Nathan was unable to play. He became a physical therapist for athletes and is coaching a few basketball teams throughout New York. After Haley, he'd never gotten into another relationship. Even though his and Haley's "fling" as his brother calls it, wasn't a relationship, he knew he was in love with Haley. The only one out of their little clique that he kept in touch with was Lucas, and they even had to work through it for a while before the two of them were brothers again.

* * *

"Maybe..." Haley said.

"Oh my God!" Brooke yelled as a car sped up, and the 'Jake' character stumbled backwards to miss getting hit by a car.

"Did you just—" Haley started, but lost her ability to speak when she saw a figure passing this 'Jake' character. The figure was obviously deep in thought but turned around to look at 'Jake' again.

"Okay, my eyes are just playing games with me now!" Haley screamed loudly, as the light turned green

* * *

_In Florida…_

Peyton Sawyer was ready to move, again. After high school, Peyton moved around way too much for her own comfort. She started traveling with her dad for a year, yet finishing college at the same time. Now, Peyton was offered a surprising offer for a magazine in New York, and was leaving her home of 2 years, Tampa, Florida to move to New York.

_Flashback-7 Years Ago_

_Peyton angrily opened her locker, slamming it and ignoring the surprised looks of the onlookers in the hallway._

_A loose piece of paper fell out of her locker, with a handwriting she swore was familiar, _

_Graduation's tomorrow. Do you seriously want to end a friendship this way? Meet me in the park at 12 midnight, tonight._

_-Haley_

"_Screw that," Peyton said throwing the piece of paper into the garbage, walking into Nathan on the way there, and for the first time, not getting butterflies in her stomach._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Nathan, deep in thought was crossing the street when he saw a car go through a red light and a guy and his daughter step back to miss being hit by the car.

"Asshole." Nathan muttered crossing the street, passing the guy. He turned around again when he swore he recognized the face of the guy crossing the street. "Wha-?" Nathan said to himself, and shook his head when he heard a woman scream in a car. When he turned his head to look at the woman, who's head was on the steering wheel, his breath caught in his throat. "Haley.." he said to himself, then kept on walking. That wasn't the first time he's thought he'd seen Haley in New York.

_Flashback-7 Years Ago_

_Nathan sadly opened his locker the day before graduation grabbing some of his books, and looking at a picture of himself and Haley over that previous summer, smiling and laughing and just having a good time. He shook his head and slammed his locker, not even noticing a note with his name on it dropping to the floor._

_End Flashback_

* * *

After 10 minutes of traffic, and 5 minutes of Brooke and Haley trying to figure out if those two were, in deed, strangers from their past, they'd finally arrived at the restaurant Chris told them to meet at.

"From the back, his best friend looks tasty," Brooke giggled as the two were crossing the street, noticing Chris standing up to slap hands with his best friend.

Haley couldn't control the giggle that escaped her mouth as they neared the table of her boyfriend who smiled at her.

"Okay- good, we're all here!" Chris yelled as his "famous" best friend turned around to meet this girlfriend, when realization hit that no one was meeting anyone, at least for the first time.

All four faces were different. One was a smile on his face, excited to see his best friend meet his girlfriend, and three faces had mouths in the perfect shaped of an "O".

"This is my girlfriend, Haley…and her best friend, Brooke," Chris said, and when he saw the looks on the faces of the three other people, and confusion struck him. Realization hit him when he thought back of that picture his girlfriend showed him one day prior.

Brooke was the only one who even made a noise, "L—?"


	3. You Never Lied To Me Not Once

**Hey, Thank you all for so many of the reviews! **

**This chapter might get confusing, as will the next few so read them very carefully, and if you read them over--you might just get it completely wink, wink...Most of you got confused who the "L" was...I guess we'll find out, now right? Anyways, in every chapter the beginning will be going back in time. It is NOT a flashback, it's kind of like a movie when the time changes. If it is a flashback, I will say _flashback.._Thank you for the amazing reviews, and I have some more news on the end of this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: You Never Lied to Me Not Once…**

_7 Years Ago…_

"This is the last song of the night…" the D.J. announced. "Congratulations Grads!" "Last Dance" by Donna Summers came on, and the tears were brought on.

Nathan looked around the room at his brother and Brooke who were in a liplock, Peyton who was clinging onto Jake for dear life and couldn't help but wonder where Haley was. Nathan went outside the school determined to find her, and found her sitting on the steps in front of the school.

"What's up?" Nathan asked the girl who he'd been in love with for his whole high-school career.

Haley smiled and tried to wipe all of the tears pouring out of her eyes, "I'm just sad. To see it all end, you know?"

Nathan smiled, "It's weird. I mean, the six of us won't even be going to school together next year."

Haley shook her head, "I hope we all keep in touch."

Nathan nodded, "Me too."

"Look…Nathan, I've been meaning to talk to you…for a while now. And I've got the courage up tonight. And…I know I'm really inappropriate and late and at bad timing, but I need to tell you," Haley said.

"Go ahead, Hales," Nathan said.

"Do you know how for the past 4 years, you've been…trying, or asking…me," Haley paused and laughed, "to be your girlfriend?"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah."

Haley shook her head, and put her head in her hands, "This is going to be so awkward."

"Try it," Nathan encouraged, eager to hear what she was about to say.

"I've been wanting to say yes," she whispered looking at him. "I've had these crazy feelings for you since the summer before 9th grade."

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes, shocked, "What? Then how…Why haven't you…?"

"Peyton, Nathan…I told you…she's crazy about you," Haley told him.

"Haley!" Nathan whined, "I understand that and you're a great friend for not doing anything. But what about your happiness?"

"Nathan, don't you think I haven't thought about it? We could've been dating for a while now. I mean…" Haley trailed off.

"I love you, Haley," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, than her face instantly turned into a frown, "No, Nathan. It's too late…I'm too late.. And-"

Nathan cut her off by kissing her.

* * *

_Present_

"This is my girlfriend, Haley…and her best friend, Brooke," Chris said, and when he saw the looks on the faces of the three other people, and confusion struck him. Realization hit him when he thought back of that picture his girlfriend showed him one day prior.

Brooke was the only one who even made a noise, "L—?"

Brooke then laughed, "Look at this! Can you believe this?"

Nathan stood with his mouth wide open, "Haley."

Haley stood uncomfortably shifting from one leg to the other.

"Yes, that's Haley, and I'm Brooke, and your Nathan! Good job smartass, now tell me what the hell you're doing here!"

"You're the girlfriend!" Nathan yelled at Haley.

"And you're the best friend?" Haley asked "Holy shit."

Brooke stood there laughing, shocked at the whole situation, "This is so frigging wrong."

"Nathan-you went to high school with them?" Chris asked.

"I went to grammar and high school with them," Nathan said.

"So shouldn't you guys be hugging and stuff?" Chris asked.

* * *

_The Airport…_

Lucas left the plane and smiled at the craziness outside of the airport.

"New York, here I am.." Lucas thought to himself.

* * *

_Somewhere in New York.._

Jake and Jenny walked into the stadium and sat in their seats when Jenny looked over and smiled at the girl next to her, "Nicole?"

"Jenny?" she asked back.

"Hey!" Jenny said throwing her arms around her friend.

* * *

_Outside of the airport.._

"I said I want a TAXI. T-A-X-I, do you understand that?" Lucas saw a girl scream into her phone.

"Hard time?" Lucas asked as the girl turned around smiling at him until she realized who he was.

"Lucas?"

Lucas looked shocked at the girl next to him, "Peyton."

* * *

_Back at the restaurant…_

Brooke smiled, "Yeah. Either hugging or throwing each other's clothes off."

Haley groaned, "Brooke!"

Nathan smirked at Haley and Haley through him a dirty look, "This is way too weird, I'm out of here," Haley said.

"Wait, Hales," Chris said.

"I'll call you later," Haley called.

"Haley!" Nathan groaned.

"No, this is way too weird," Haley yelled.

* * *

_In front of an apartment building…_

"Thank you!" Peyton said to the taxi cab driver who just helped her with her bags and looked around the apartment building.

"Well, well, well…We meet again," Lucas said behind Peyton.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton said grabbing her chest.

"I live here," Lucas said than realization hit him, "You do too?"

* * *

_The Car…_

"This is freaky," Haley said from the passenger seat, who was shaking.

Brooke shook her head, "Are you kidding me? This is frigging awesome! This _has_ to be like karma. This was totally something on a t.v. show!" Brooke said as she parked the car.

"I need junk food," Haley declared opening the door to the store next to her building, Brooke following her in.

"I know," Brooke said laughing, "First-I think I see Jake-than you _think_ you see Nathan, and then Chris's best friend ends up to be Nathan! Man! This is some screwed up shit!"

Haley turned around from the chips and looked at Brooke, "This is so screwed up, I need to make up a new word for it!"

"What's next—Lucas and Peyton?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed, "Imagine that," she said walking into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't…" she paused, "Brooke you might wanna come over here."

Brooke came over, still laughing and stopped when she saw her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend standing in front of her, "Holy shit."

**Author's 2nd Note:**

**The L--? Was meant to say the _L_ook at this. Can you believe this So if you get confused the dashes were taking the place of the next lines. Anyway, please remember this chapter, because more is coming out in the next. There is a lot of tension, history and problems for the gang to talk through, and it won't be a while until every part of the puzzle is solved. A lot of unanswered questions are still here: What happened all those years ago with Lucas and Peyton? We know from the previous chapter what happened with every note, so here's a quick review: Peyton threw it away, Lucas threw it away, Nathan never saw it and Brooke went. What happened with Jake? Do Nathan and Haley still have lingering feelings for one another? How do Jenny and Nicole know each other? Do you even remember who Nicole is? (lol) What happens when Nathan and Haley are forced together? Which 2 friends make up the quickest? What happens when the six friends are once again in the same room, for the first time since the "Dirty Little Secrets" came out? How will everyone react to each other? How will everything end up settling? And who has a happy ending? **

**All these questions will be answered, but feel free to answer this one question in your review...Which two friends make up the quickest?**

**Anyways, off to my second part of business...**

**"Damaged" is complete. After finishing this, I'm off to update it. After "Damaged" I'm going to spend a little more time on this story--I know where I want it to go, but I need to make some more decisions, about how long will I drag out some couples, etc. Things like that. **

**After this story, I have 2 stories up my sleeve, both of which have received mouth opening responses. Everytime We Touch, will be soon and after that, a AU, changing some things about the show we love, called "Don't Bother." **

**So, I'm off to UD DAMAGED, so if you want to know who's pregnant- CHECK IT OUT!**

**-Chrissy**


	4. Where Did You Come From?

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so glad so many of you had questions! That means I did what I wanted. I wanted everyone to get a little confused and everything so here are all the answers:**

**xxbabii: Jake finding out about Nicole's mom? he definitely will!**

**Laine7727: Chris did say he only recognized Brooke and Haley from the picture, but what I made him do is realize it in the beginning of the last chapter. **_Realization hit him when he thought back of that picture his girlfriend showed him one day prior. _**Basically, I made him not realize anything about it until that moment when everyone saw each other again for the first time.**

**BrucasFanatic: 1) You're question kind of confused me, lol. So I'm going to answer it the best I can. Okay, the chapter started off at the prom, so basically, Haley knew Nathan liked her, and Nathan thought that Haley's feelings were the same. So at the prom, they admitted everything. The prom is the week before the argument. And Haley wanted to be friends again before the graduation, which is after the argument. Get it? I hope you do…if you don't just tell me and I'll try to explain it better.**

**2) Brooke found out about Lucas and Peyton at the same argument, which was the week after prom. Brooke, being quiet in the prologue was my way of showing how hurt she really was. In the prom, they were still dating. But, I'm glad you're kind of curious about Lucas and Peyton, because I wrote this chapter, chapter 3 before I put out chapter 2, and you know how each chapter starts with a flashback. This chapter's flashback is, Lucas and Peyton, lol.**

**Chapter 3: Where Did You Come From? **

_7 Years Ago…_

"We did _not_ just do that," Peyton said getting out of Lucas's bed who was equally upset.

"It happened, Peyton. We can't change it," Lucas told her.

"Lucas! You're my best friend's boyfriend. My _best _friend! Dude, do you realize how messed up this is? We're so going to hell," Peyton said, "I don't even like you."

"Thanks, Peyt. You're a great friend, too," Lucas said.

"Lucas, do you have any feelings for me, whatsoever?" Peyton said.

Lucas looked at Peyton, "I'm in love with Brooke."

"Exactly!" Peyton screamed.

"We just don't tell her," Lucas suggested, "It didn't mean anything. We were both drunk of our asses and we never hurt her."

* * *

_Present Time_

_The grocery store…_

Brooke couldn't help but burst into laughter again, while Haley stared at Lucas and Peyton who were both staring at Brooke.

Brooke stopped for a second, "I need chocolate."

"I second that," Haley mumbled.

"Haley," Lucas said to his former best friend. Haley looked up at him, and couldn't help but soften a little bit. Brooke and Peyton sensed that the two former best friends needed to talk and Brooke excused herself.

"Yeah, I'm just going to…" Peyton started.

"I don't know where you're going," Brooke said, "But you better not be following me."

* * *

_Basketball Game…_

"Why don't you introduce your friend to me?" Jake asked his daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Daddy, this is my friend, Nicole Scott, Nicky, this is my daddy, Jake," Jenny said.

"Nice to meet you," Nicole said shaking Jake's hand. Jake smiled back at the politeness this young girl had towards him. "This is my Aunt, Taylor."

Taylor turned around and smiled at Jake and Nicole, "This is my friend, Jenny and her dad, Jake."

Taylor looked at Jake for a second, and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry-you look…very familiar…Wait a second, Jake. Jake, Jagielski?"

"Taylor James."

* * *

_Chris's apartment…_

"So what the hell was that?" Chris asked Nathan.

"Haley and I kind of have a past," Nathan admitted.

"What kind of past?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to get into it," Nathan answered, glancing at his watch, "I'm off to my brother's, you in?"

* * *

Brooke stormed out of the store, Peyton silently following her. After walking into her building, and about to walk into the elevator, she realized Peyton was still following her.

"What the hell are you doing Peyton?" Brooke yelled.

"I live here," Peyton said.

"Oh man, this is frigging crazy," Brooke said, "What floor?"

"Second."

"Oh man, great." Brooke said.

"Brooke-Me and Lucas we aren't together or anything, I mean I haven't seen him since that night," Peyton said.

"I don't care, I'm not your keeper," she said, "Last I knew, I wasn't even your friend."

* * *

Haley looked up at Lucas and couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes, "I missed you, buddy."

Haley sighed, "I miss you, too."

"Haley, I'm so sorry for everything back then—" Lucas started, but Haley cut him off.

"No. You didn't do anything to me," Haley said, "I'm sorry for ratting you out."

"You were right, though," Lucas said.

After a few minutes of catching up and talking, Lucas and Haley exchanged numbers and starting walking out of the store.

"Where do you live?" Haley asked.

"Right here," Lucas said.

Haley giggled, "Weird…me too."

* * *

_The Basketball Game…_

After the basketball game, Nicole and Jenny were begging Jake and Taylor to let them hang out.

"Yeah," Taylor said, "Come on over, Haley would love to see you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ha ha! Did I confuse you even more? **

**Let me know-feel free to p.m. me or ask me ANY questions in reviews! **

**Next chapter-I know, you don't! He he..**

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews, please review more!**

**-Chrissy**


	5. Too Bad I Fell For It

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, let's refresh everything:**

**In their senior year of high-school, Nathan and Haley slept together one night after prom. Peyton had been crushing on Nathan since their freshman year, and in return, Nathan had been crushing on Haley. Haley was trying to be a good friend by not doing anything, even though she liked him, too. Brooke and Lucas were dating, and Peyton and Lucas slept together one night, and they never told Brooke about it. Now, Brooke and Haley live in New York, and Haley has a daughter, Nicole. Brooke and Haley went to meet Chris (her boyfriend's) best friend, which turns out to be Nathan. On their way, Brooke thinks she sees Jake. Nicole and Taylor go to a basketball, and run into no other then Jake and Jenny. Lucas and Peyton run into each other at the airport, then yet again at the apartment building realizing they live in the same building. Haley gets freaked out by seeing Nathan-so her and Brooke go back to their apartment building, and shockingly run into Brooke and Peyton. Now, Lucas and Nathan _did _make up, but they say it took awhile in one of the previous chapters. Now, Chris and Nathan were hanging out, and Nathan announces him going to Lucas's house, and Chris goes along. Taylor then invites Jake to come see Haley, too…..So yeah, it's getting good. Now, questions have been asked about Jake's note. Good thing I planned that one out, eh? Lol. You'll find out in this chapter. PLEASE read the time space. If you don't you'll be very confused. **

**Chapter 4: To Bad I Fell For It…**

_10 Years Ago…_

15-year old Haley was away for most of the summer, and was excited to spend her last week before vacation with her friends. Haley smiled and walked over to the pool where her 5 friends lay.

"Anyone miss me?" Haley asked.

All 5 heads popped up at the sound of the all familiar voice.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled, jumping on her friend.

Haley laughed and hugged her friend back, as Peyton, Lucas, Jake and finally Nathan all hugged their friend who had been away most of the summer.

"Let's get in the pool," Peyton suggested.

Everyone agreed as Haley decided to stay back for a few minutes to get situated.

"Haleyy," Nathan sang out.

Haley smiled and looked towards the guy standing above her, "Nathann," she sang back.

Nathan sighed, "I missed you, man!"

Haley giggled as she started towards the pool, Nathan hot on her heel, "Aww, Nate…That's adorable…man!" she mocked.

Nathan laughed and smiled at Haley, "You look great."

Haley sighed, knowing what was coming next, "Nathan…"

"Haley," Nathan whined, "You know I have feelings for you, and you…well, you confuse me, but you can't tell me your at least a little bit attracted to me?"

"Nathan, it doesn't matter," Haley harshly whispered, "Peyton is one of my best friends and I can't do that to her."

"Haley, one day you are going to realize you like me just as much as I like you, and I swear you will regret it," Nathan warned.

Haley sighed, and walked towards the pool.

* * *

_Present_

Brooke walked straight towards her apartment, trying to get away from Peyton as quickly as she can. She dug through her purse trying to find her key, realizing she didn't have it.

"Damn!" Brooke cursed, grabbing her cell phone.

"Haley, do you have your key to my apartment?...Good, bring it down to me…I locked it in my apartment…No not on purpose…Okay, thanks…Wait! Bring cake!"

"No keys?" Peyton asked.

"No self-control?" Brooke reciprocated.

"Brooke!" Peyton reprimanded.

* * *

"So, what floor do you live on?" Lucas asked Haley.

"I live on the fifth, but I have to stop by Brooke's," Haley replied.

"Brooke lives here, too?" Lucas asked.

"Yep," Haley answered shortly.

"You guys have kept in touch?" Lucas replied.

"Yea, she was the only one who came after I sent that note," Haley told Lucas staring into eyes.

* * *

_7 Years Ago…_

_Jake walked to the park at 1:00 at night, he had overslept and if he knew Haley, which he thought he did, she would still be in the park at 1:00 in the morning, ready to do anything she could to make the six of them friends again. Walking towards the park, he was saddened to realize that no one was in the park._

"_Guess I don't know her after all…" Jake spoke sadly._

* * *

_Present_

"So, what brings you to New York, Jake?" Taylor asked.

"Jenny's mom lives up here," Jake said, "You?"

"Haley's here, and I've always kind of been a nomad, so once I heard my baby sister was here in New York, I would try to settle down here, where my sister, and my niece were," Taylor answered.

"Who's Nicole's father?" Jake asked, hoping it was Nathan and that Nathan did, in fact know, because he knew how in love the two of them were during high school.

"My dad doesn't know about me," Nicole replied, answering Jake's question, "But if he did, my mom said, that he would love me very, very much. I'm _just_ like him. So, hey, he must be perfect, right?" Nicole giggled.

Jake stared at Nicole smiling and knew the answer to his own question.

* * *

_8 Years Ago…_

"Have you told Nathan about you and Jake?" Lucas asked his best friend as they walked down the street.

Haley sighed, "No. And honestly, I don't want to…Oh, how about you do!"

Lucas laughed at the girl next to him before replying, just as enthusiastically, "No."

"Do you care about my feelings?" Haley pouted.

"Do you?" Lucas asked. "I know you like him, Haley. And you're just going to end up hurting yourself."

"How am I hurting myself, Lucas?" A 17-year old Haley asked angrily.

"What are you doing, Hales? Are you trying to get over Nathan? Or pushing him to Peyton? Jake likes you, Haley. He's gonna get hurt, you're gonna get hurt, and Nathan's gonna get hurt, too," Lucas answered.

"I do like Jake, Lucas. And I can't be with Nathan, Peyton likes him way too much. And I know Nathan doesn't like Peyton, but then maybe…he'll get over me," Haley whispered.

Lucas sighed, "He'll never get over you."

* * *

_Present_

"Your brother lives here?" Chris asked, walking into the apartment building.

"Yeah, why are you smirking?" Nathan answered.

"What floor?" Chris asked again, ignoring the question of his best friend.

"Second." Nathan replied.

* * *

_8 Years Ago (cnt'd from above)_

Haley stood by the docks, waiting for Nathan to come meet her. _How am I going to tell him that I'm dating Jake? _

"Hey," Nathan said, eating Cracker Jacks as he walked over to Haley.

"Hey," Haley answered, smiling, putting her hand in the box of cracker jacks, smiling when he protested.

"You know, I might just have to buy you some cracker jack boxes if you keep eating mine," Nathan replied.

Haley smiled as Nathan took out the prize from his cracker jack box, "Ok, let me see what this is….A fake jewelry bracelet…" Nathan smiled, "For you."

As he put it on Haley's wrist, Haley closed her eyes, backing away from him, "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Nathan asked, noticing her change of their usual flirty banter.

"I'm dating Jake," Haley said not meeting his eyes.

Nathan stared at Haley for a few minutes before asking, "And why are you telling me this?"

"Nathan, I know how you feel, I mean you tell me all the time. And...I guess, I wanted you to know from me rather than anyone else," Haley replied.

Nathan nodded, and stood quiet for a few seconds, "Alright."

Haley looked up at Nathan, and quickly turned away, knowing how lost she got in his eyes.

"I know how you feel, Haley," Nathan whispered.

"What?" Haley replied, hastily.

"I know you have feelings for me, too, Hales. You and no one else can tell me that I'm that stupid to tell me that much. I know that the flirty banter the two of us share isn't just for kicks, and I see how you look at me. And one day, Haley, you'll know that you regret never dating me because of Peyton having a high-school crush on me and you, you probably just think Jake is hot or something. And that day where you regret it, we'll finally be able to be together." Nathan said.

Haley just stared at him, before he smiled and turned to walk away.

As he walked away, he turned back around and walked towards her, and touched the bracelet on her wrist and kissing her forehead, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

* * *

_Present_

Haley walked up the stairs annoyed that the elevator wasn't coming down quick enough, with Lucas by her side, "What floor do you live on?"

Lucas laughed, "Second."

Haley stopped short, "Second?"

"Yes, second. Why are you looking at me like that, Haley? I thought you lived on the fifth." Lucas answered.

"I do. But guess who doesn't?" Haley said as the turned to corner to meet the two very angry ex-best friends not looking at each other.

"Brooke." Lucas said.

"And Peyton?" Haley asked.

* * *

_7 ½ Years Ago…_

"Hey, Nathan," Haley said walking to the rivercourt, seeing her friend playing basketball.

"Hey, Hales," he replied, "You want to play?"

Haley laughed, "Nathan, I can't play for my life."

Nathan chuckled softly, "Don't I know it."

"Hey!"

"What's up Hales, you look like you want to tell me something," Nathan said.

"Jake broke up with me," Haley told him, as he came over and sat down next to her on the table, basketball on his lap.

"What? Why? Are you pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"No!...Nathan! I never slept with Jake," Haley said.

Nathan and Haley stood silent for a second.

"Is that why he broke up with you?" Nathan said.

"No…funny thing, he seems to think that I'm in love with you," Haley said looking towards Nathan.

Nathan's smile grew involuntary and chuckled, "I agree."

Haley laughed and slapped Nathan's arm, "Dude, shut up!"

Nathan sighed, "Why can't you just talk to Peyton?"

Haley stopped laughing, "She wouldn't be okay with it, Nathan. You don't know how much she likes you."

"I don't like her, Haley. It's been almost what, 5 years now?" Nathan complained.

Haley looked at Nathan strangely, "Four."

"Whatever," Nathan sighed, "I really like you, Haley. And I just don't get why Peyton is getting in the way of her two friends being happy."

"She doesn't even know you have feelings for me, Nathan. And if she did, it would break her heart, and she'd probably resent me for that," Haley said annoyed.

"She's going to resent it more when we get together and she didn't know," Nathan said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind that one day, Haley, the two of us get together. And it might not work, and it might be forever, but one day….it's gonna happen."

* * *

_Present_

The four friends stared at each other when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with the elevator?" a voice said.

"Dude, its two frigging floors!" A more familiar voice answered.

Everyone's heads shot up as Nathan and Chris walked down the hallway.

Nathan's eyes went wide as he saw his brother, 2 old friends and the love his life all standing there.

"Hey! You two were in that picture, too!" Chris exclaimed, happy to see his girlfriend with her old friends.

"Shut up, Chris!" Brooke, Haley and Nathan all screamed simultaneously.

Chris smirked, "I'm going to get some popcorn from the store," he said leaving the five friends to all stare at each other.

* * *

"Aunt Taylor, can you get us some candy?" Nicole whined for the hundredth time that night.

"Yeah….Jenny, you come with me. Jake go to the fifth floor, I'll be right there," Taylor told Jake.

"Why, don't I just wait for you?" Jake asked.

"Daddy, go!" Jenny screamed.

Jake laughed and walked into the building towards the elevator. He pressed the "up" button and waited for a while.

A guy who was smirking walked down the stairs and saw Jake waiting, "Hey man, the elevator's out."

Jake turned around and looked at the guy and smiled thankfully at him and started up the stairs.

"Five, five, five." Jake said over and over so he didn't forget.

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, then Peyton. That's how they were standing. Everyone was shocked at everything that was happening. Peyton couldn't even meet the eyes of anyone in the room, so she looked towards the stairwell hoping someone would come and rescue them from the hell she was standing in.

All of a sudden, a dark haired guy was walking up the stairs, mumbling, "five," over and over again. Peyton looked at him and knew immediately who it was,

"Jake!"

Jake stopped at the mention of his name and walked down to see his ex-five friends there, all looking extremely uncomfortable to be standing there with one another.

The six friends all stood in the same room for the first time since the truth came out and couldn't even imagine what to say to one another. Four more faces appeared in the stairway, interrupting whatever any of them were thinking,

"Mommy!"


	6. This Night Is Wild

**Chapter 5: This Night is Wild**

_5 Months Ago…_

"So Haley James, tell me about yourself," Chris Keller asked.

"Well," Haley said, playing along, "I'm 25 years old, and I have a daughter who's going to be 7 pretty soon."

"A daughter?" Chris asked, "What about the father?"

"Chris," Haley started.

"Haley, we've been friends for like 3 years now, and we've just recently began dating, and you've never mentioned the Nicky's dad before," Chris begged.

"He doesn't know about her," Haley sighed, "We'd been friends for a while, and we slept together one night, right before graduation."

"She reminds me of my best friend, you know," Chris said.

"What? How does a 6 year old remind you of a 25 year old?" Haley laughed.

"Her eyes," Chris said.

* * *

_Present_

Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she saw Nicole launch herself onto Haley. She looked up to see Taylor standing there, Chris in tow and another little girl who she presumed to be Jake's daughter. She looked around the room to see her old friends' expressions, which, she sadly realized, she couldn't tell.

Haley's eyes widened in shock as Nicole was rambling on and on about the basketball game she'd just returned from. Haley bent down to knee level of her daughter and put a brave smile on her face.

"Taylor?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, Hales," Taylor said looking at her younger sister.

"Can you take Nicky upstairs?" she asked.

"Sure," Taylor replied as Nicole ran to her aunt, "Jenny-you come too!" Nicole called.

"Chris," Haley said, "Go with them."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I think the six of us," Brooke said with her hands, "need to talk about some things."

* * *

After the four left, the six friends were left to deal with each other and the reactions each was going to get of the other.

"You seriously want to talk about this stuff?" Peyton asked to Brooke.

"We might as well," Brooke replied, "There are too many loose ends that need to be tied up."

* * *

_7 Years Ago…_

"Spring Break!" Lucas roared, excitedly.

"Woot Woot!" Karen, Lucas' mom came out following her son's lead.

"Oh God, Mom!" Lucas whined.

Nathan followed out after his brother and mother, laughing, "Mom's hip."

"Right, and Dad's rapping," Lucas remarked.

"Don't underestimate me, son," Dan laughed coming out to his children.

"You two are so cute," Haley gushed from the car, next to Peyton and Brooke in the back seat of the car.

"Where's Jake?" Karen said walking over to the car.

"It was weird, he said that he couldn't come but he couldn't really mention why," Brooke replied.

"Oh, man, your guys last spring break in high school, and Jake can't even go?" Dan asked.

…Little did they know, that would be their last spring break, ever—at least together.

* * *

_Present_

"My apartment is right here," Brooke said. "But, Haley's is bigger, so I guess we can go there."

"You just sent up that guy and Taylor there," Lucas said.

"As I said, Broody, it's bigger. They can go somewhere while we're in the living room," Brooke said, not even realizing she had just called her ex boyfriend her old nickname for him.

* * *

The six friends walked into Haley's apartment, silently, so many questions lingering in their silence, and no one knowing where to begin. Haley went off to find her daughter, and returning to mention the four were playing in Nicole's room.

The six friends sat in silence just looking around at each other not knowing where to start, when Haley spoke up.

"This is so weird," Haley chuckled as everyone agreed, and all of a sudden the six of them started laughing.

After calming down, Brooke spoke up, "That guy was Haley's boyfriend," Brooke started, watching Nathan cringe and hoping that Peyton caught it, "He's also known as Nathan's best friend," she finished watching the faces of the three turn into a prefect "o". "No, we haven't been keeping in touch with Nathan, but Chris and Haley and I have been friends, and when Chris and Haley started dating, he kept mentioning his best friend. On our way to meet this mystery "best friend", Haley and I thought we saw you, Jake, walking across the street with a little girl. And after that, Haley thought she saw Nathan crossing the street the opposite way."

A few questions were answered, everyone thought, not really understand how Nathan, Haley and Brooke all did know the man walking with Nathan.

* * *

_7 Years Ago..._

Nathan and Lucas drove in the car, trying to ignore the two girls singing The Veronicas "4ever" on the way to Florida, their senior year spring break location.

"Can you guys stop?" Lucas laughed at his girlfriend and best friend who were screaming loudly, and Peyton in the middle trying to ignore the two of them, hating the type of music.

"Peyton, you enjoying that back there," Nathan laughed looking back toward Peyton whose hands were on top of her ears.

Peyton looked at him, making a sarcastic face towards him, "Oh, so much. I think I'd rather listen to your rap than this crap."

Haley stopped singing and looked at Peyton, "Well, it was Brooke's turn for music, you already had your turn."

Peyton laughed at how motherly Haley was. It was her idea to "take turns" on who listened to their musical choice, to "take turns" on shotgun, and to "take turns" on who drives.

"Shotgun Switch!" Peyton heard Lucas yell, and laughed at Lucas and Haley, the best friends were two of a kind, and when Haley mentioned the "taking turns" Lucas was the first to agree to it, eager to see the way their system would work out.

"My turn!" Peyton yelled.

"My turn to drive!" Brooke yelled.

Haley groaned, as Lucas and Nathan came and sat in the back, on either side of her.

"I hate being in the middle!" Haley whined.

"But you're smaller then us," Lucas reminded her.

"I'm sorry-I don't care," Haley said, making both boys chuckle.

"Tutorgirl, think about how many girls would die to be in your position. Between both Scott brothers," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Brooke, gross!" Haley giggled.

Lucas laughed and put on his iPod, as Haley looked towards Nathan who was looking at her, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Nathan said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and pulling her close to him.

* * *

_Present_

"Who wants to start?" Brooke asked.

"I will," Jake said.

Everyone turned towards Jake confused, "Jenny's mother lives here in New York. When Haley and I were dating, and she told me she really wasn't ready to have sex, I met her. Her name's Nikki. And she's crazy. I moved up here to sue her and to get a restraining order against her. I mean, I know my secret doesn't deserve as big of as explanation that the other ones do, but I figured, that maybe, just maybe…Me coming clean would let someone else come clean."

"I'll go," Peyton spoke up.

Brooke immediately tensed up, but was ready for what her ex-best friend was about to come clean with.


	7. Your Life Is A Flashback

A/N: SORRY-THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY; I'VE BEEN VERY VERY BUSY LATELY, AS I SAID IN DAMAGED, SO I'M GOING TO BE WRITING A LOT MORE IN ABOUT A MONTH, SINCE I'M OFF FOR 2 WEEKS. I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, IT WILL PROBABLY BE AROUND THE 2ND WEEK OF APRIL. AGAIN, I'M SORRY. BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT.

**Chapter 6: Your Life is A Flashback**

_7 Years Ago…_

"Okay, everyone hide!" Haley yelled in the microphone when she spotted Nathan and Lucas walking into Tric.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan walked into Tric, when Nathan noticed just exactly how dark it was in the room,

"Dude, what are you trying to do?" Nathan asked.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone popped out, surprising Nathan.

"What…the?" Nathan asked with a big smiled on his face as his friends all came around to him hugging him.

* * *

"Can I give you your present now?" Haley asked Nathan, coming over to where he was sitting a plopping herself next to him.

"I thought that the present was the party," Nathan replied.

"Nathan. You are one of my best friends, of course I'm going to give you something else," Haley said getting up and grabbing Nathan's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Nathan asked.

"To give you your present," Haley smiled at him.

"Ooh, privacy…do I…" Nathan was cut off when Haley handed him a small box.

When Nathan opened it, it was a watch, the one Nathan had so obviously picked out when they were at the mall a little over a month ago, and Haley flipped the watch over for Nathan to read the description. _Congratulations on your award. Always and forever, Haley._

* * *

_Present_

"I'll go," Peyton spoke.

Everyone turned expectantly to Peyton.

"Brooke," Peyton started. "Lucas and I slept together one day, when you were on vacation with your parents. The five of us went to a club, Lucas, Haley and I all got really…drunk, and…

_Flashback- 7 Years Ago…_

_Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Jake were all at a local club. Haley, Lucas and Peyton all got really drunk, and Nathan and Jake were the only two that knew what was going on._

"_Nathan!" Haley screamed as Nathan walked towards her._

_Nathan chuckled as Haley threw her arms around him, "What's up Hales?"_

_Haley looked up, "The stars."_

"_How much has she had to drink, man," Nathan asked his brother shocked that Lucas would let his perfect little Haley drink that much._

"_I don't know. She had some milk before she got here," Lucas said causing him, Peyton and Haley to all burst into fits of hysteria, which let Nathan know just how drunk they all were._

"_Dude, I'm taking her," Nathan said taking Haley by her arm._

"_Ooh, Nathan, stop being so forward," Haley giggled._

_Nathan sighed, "You're so lucky I'm a decent guy, who won't try and take advantage of you, Haley."_

"_Well, what if I wanted you too?" Haley questioned, giggling._

"_You'd kill me tomorrow because Peyton is your best friend," Nathan said, "Let's go."_

_As Haley and Nathan walked out, Peyton looked sadly at Lucas._

"_Lucas, I'm drunk too, how come Nathan doesn't take care of me?" Peyton pouted._

"_Well, you want to know a secret?" Lucas said._

"_What, yeah!" Peyton said excitedly clapping her hands._

"_I think Nathan might just like Haley, like you like him," Lucas said._

_Peyton immediately expected the worst, "How do you know?"_

_Lucas was drunk enough to not know what he was saying, but smart enough to not blow up his best friend and brother's spot, "Look at how he looks at her."_

_Peyton sadly looked down as Lucas said, "Come on, let me take you home."_

"_Alright…"_

* * *

_Peyton and Lucas walked into Lucas' room as Lucas said, "I took you to the wrong house!" _

_Peyton and Lucas immediately burst into fits of drunken laughter and plopped down on the bed._

_After about an hour of silence, Lucas spoke up, "Peyton." _

"_Yeah," Peyton whispered._

"_I want you to know, you're really beautiful, and if Nathan doesn't see that, well then go look for someone else," Lucas said._

_Peyton sat up for a moment and looked at Lucas. Then, she leaned in and kissed him passionately._

_End Flashback_

"I was drunk," Peyton said tears shining her eyes, remembering the face of her best friend after she found out.

"I didn't know what was going on, Brooke. And if I could take it back, I would in a second. It didn't mean anything. The morning after, we both agreed it meant nothing, because Lucas was in love with you, and I didn't feel anything but friendship towards Luke. I thought it would be easier that you didn't know. And you wouldn't have, if Haley didn't come out and say anything," Peyton said harshly towards Haley.

"Still feeling harsh towards me, Peyton. What do you still have a crush on Nathan over here?" Haley asked.

Peyton sighed, ignoring Haley, "You've always been my best friend, Brooke. And I just hope, especially because of how we live across the hall from each other, now, that you can forgive me, in your heart."

Brooke sighed, wiping the tears forming at her eyes, "It's been 7 years, Peyton. I haven't once forgotten about you, but…it still hurt that my _best _friend would go and do that with a guy I was so in love with. I can't say we'll be best friends anymore, Peyton. But I can tell you that in time, the two of us can be pretty great friends again."

Peyton smiled, sadly, ignoring the tears coming down her face, "Hoes over bros," she whispered.

Brooke stood up to meet Peyton and nodded, "Buds over studs," she whispered back, hugging her friend for the first time in 7 years.

* * *

_19 Years Ago…_

6 year olds Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer sat on the swings, looking at the four parents watching them carefully.

"I don't understand why they are watching us like that!" Brooke Davis said angrily.

"I know," Peyton agreed, "It's not like we're gonna run away or anything."

"We can!" Brooke yelled.

"What?" Peyton asked confused, her chubby baby cheeks forming a frown.

"We can run away…Like Annie did. Then, she found a family, remember? And a dog. We can do that, too, but we can be sisters!" Brooke yelled excitedly.

"I've always wanted a dog!" Peyton yelled excitedly.

"Girls," Peyton's mother, Anna Sawyer said, coming over towards the young girls.

"Mommy!" Peyton yelled. "Me and Brooke are going to run away!"

"What!" Anna Sawyer asked amusedly.

"Yep!" Brooke said proudly.

"And we're gonna get a doggy!" Peyton yelled to her mother, giggling and clapping her hands.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, maybe another day?" Anna Sawyer said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Okay," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

"Okay, Peyton, say bye-bye to Brooke, you'll see her tomorrow," Anna told her daughter.

"Bye Brooke!" Peyton yelled, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Bye Peyton," Brooke said hugging her back, "Brookie over cookie?" Brooke asked, smiling.

Peyton nodded, "Peyton over milk?" Peyton asked back.

"Peyton," Brooke reprimanded, "That doesn't rhyme!"

* * *

_Present _

Lucas spoke up, "Brooke…"

Brooke shook her head, "If I can forgive her, I can forgive you," she said pulling out of her hug with Peyton.

"It's going to be harder, for me to forgive you Lucas, 'cause I gave you my heart," Brooke said sadly.

"I know, and Brooke, I gave you mine, too," Lucas spoke softly.

"I didn't step on it, though," Brooke spat.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Just…" Lucas was cut off by Brooke hugging him.

"One day…Lucas. One day, the two of us will be fine," Brooke winked.

"Since I'm good with everyone now, I have a bit of yelling to do," Brooke said, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Why the hell did none of you show up when Haley wrote the notes to us?" Brooke yelled.


	8. Or Feel The Touch That I Adore

**Oh. My. Goodness.**

**I am so sorry for not updating for: 1 MONTH AND 3 DAYS!**

**Good excuse: My sweet 16 party just passed, and then more parties week after week that followed mine. (Yep, I'm16) And I was really busy dealing with that. I'm now on vacation from school for a while, and a break from parties, so I will be writing a few more chapters of this. This should actually be wrapping up in like maybe, 5-7 chapters. **

**Dirty Little Secret has given me the best reviews. I hope that interest is still in, and no one forgot about this one! Keep on helping me reach a goal I've always wanted, and I'll promise to have more stories coming. After DLS, I will be writing Everytime We Touch. I will probably take about a month break between the two so I can put my full attention into getting far with ETWT, so I can then write "Don't Bother". And after "Don't Bother", my newest invention in my head, will be coming, don't worry. I figure DLS will be done by June-July. Everytime We Touch will probably come out in July and be done by October, and Don't Bother will be announced. A lot of good music is coming out right now, which is very inspriational to me, as you can see each of my fanfics is a song. And the past 2 have been fulled with each chapter as a line in a song. I also want to try and write a standalone here and there within all this time. **

**One Tree Hill: NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE HOW AWESOME IT'S BEEN! COME ON! The shooting was, very...emotional. I can't believe Keith is really gone, and tonight made me realize it even more because he wasn't in the credits. But-NALEY-NO WORDS DESCRIBE THEM. Remarried, living back together-NATHAN'S HOT WORDS OF HOW MUCH HE LOVES HER? Wow.. And tonight, Jake...being back, brought tears to my eyes, "WE BELONG TOGETHER" Gavin DeGraw-awesome song. SO, without further rambling, here is a little bit of a longer chapter. Again, my deepest apologies are to you all who have been waiting for chapter 7. I will try to have chapter 8 up within the next week- Hate to say it, but I will be very busy. But I will try to have it up soon. If I don't update by APRIL 24TH- I will give you two chapters the next UD. **

**It won't be another month, I promise. And also, this chapter should satisify a lot of people considering a lot is going to come out in this chapter, and something that I've been waiting for-I'm hoping you were, too.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Or Feel The Touch That I Adore**

_7 Years Ago…_

"Haley, you seriously aren't going to call him? He has a daughter now," Brooke yelled at Haley who was presently in her hospital bed recuperating over giving birth.

"He didn't come the night with the notes!" Haley whispered harshly.

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't want to know if he had a daughter, Haley!" Brooke argued.

"She has his last name, Brooke-that's all I can give to the both of them right now," Haley spoke sadly.

"And one day when your daughter asks where her dad is, what are you going to say?" Brooke asked.

"The truth."

* * *

_Present_

"Why the hell did none of you show up when Haley wrote the notes to us?" Brooke yelled.

Peyton and Lucas immediately turned away, Nathan looked confused and Jake just looked sad.

"I showed up," Jake admitted. "I overslept, and showed up. But it was too late I guess, 'cause no one was there."

Brooke and Haley looked at Jake, "You went?" Haley asked.

"I was willing to let the friendships end either," Jake admitted, smiling.

Haley immediately stood up and went over to Jake and hugged him, tearing up as she pulled away.

"Thank you," Haley told him.

Brooke looked at Lucas, "So Mr. Haley's Best Friend, what did you do to the letter?"

Lucas looked sheepishly away, "I threw it away."

"Me too," Peyton said.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton, "Do you really still have all that hate towards me?"

Peyton looked up at Haley, before pausing, "No."

Haley smiled slightly, "I understand why you hated me back then, Pey. But-I did like Nathan and I never meant to hurt-"

"Even though you tried to not tell me how you felt and how Nathan felt, I knew," Peyton smiled, "And I just didn't want to believe it. It was bound to happen, and I was too stubborn to believe it."

Nathan groaned as Haley let out a little giggle, "I told you, Hales."

Haley looked towards Nathan, smiling softly at her nickname, and shrugged.

Peyton looked questionably at both of them and after noticing their reactions couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, "What?"

Nathan finally came out in the open, "Peyton-I knew you liked me. Haley told me, and before you go on a tantrum about how Haley's a bad friend, it was her reason for never going out with me for the four years of high-school."

Peyton looked shocked, "Four…four years?"

Haley nodded.

"He was asking you out for four years, and you never did anything?" Peyton whispered.

"Until prom," Haley replied.

Peyton's eyes filled with tears, and immediately stood up and embraced Haley. Both girls began to cry as Peyton apologized, "I never knew it was for four years, Haley. I thought you were just saying that to make me feel guilty."

Haley pulled away, "I'm not that much of a bitch."

* * *

_4 Years Ago…_

"Mommy," A 3 year old Nicole said.

"Yeah, Nic," Haley replied.

"Where's my daddy?" Nicole asked for the 3rd time that week.

"I told you, Nicky," Haley responded.

Nicole just pouted.

"Nicole, your daddy doesn't know about you," Haley spoke.

"Why?"

"Because we live in two different places, and before I knew about you we didn't talk anymore," Haley replied.

"What's he like?" Nicole asked.

Haley smiled thinking of him, "A lot like you."

Nicole brightened up at that, "Really?"

"Yes, ma'm. He has dark black hair, like you. And blue eyes, just like you," Haley smiled.

"Does he like ballball too?" Nicole asked, as Haley laughed at her daughter's term for  
"basketball."

Haley pinched her nosed, "He loves it."

"How come he doesn't love me?" Nicole asked.

Haley immediately felt for her daughter, "Nicole-believe me. If he knew about you he'd love you very, very much."

* * *

_Present…_

"Haley?" Chris asked coming out of the room.

"Yeah," Haley smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a second," Chris asked.

Haley nodded and followed her boyfriend into her bedroom.

Chris closed the door behind her, and smiled at her, "Nicole's Nathan's."

Haley looked up shocked at the revelation, "Wha-"

"I'm not stupid, Haley," Chris spoke, "everything adds up. The eyes, she's going to be 7, and you graduated from high-school 7 ½ years ago. And Nathan said you had a history. I take it you two dated?"

Haley shook her head, "No. We were in love but we didn't date because my friend, Peyton, liked him so much. For four years, we didn't do anything, and I kept turning him down because of her. On the night of prom, I told him how I felt. We slept together."

"And you never felt the need to tell him?" Chris asked harshly.

"I did, Chris. I wanted too, believe me. But how can I throw back a "I never want to see you again," to an "I'm pregnant with you baby!" Haley whispered.

"At least that, Haley. If the tables were turned, you tell me that you wouldn't want to know!" Chris argued.

"Of course Chris, and I regret every day that I didn't tell him, okay?" Haley said.

After staring intently at his girlfriend, Chris said, "You're the girl."

Haley, shocked by that meaning, looked up at him, "What?"

"The girl that's had his heart since he was 14," Chris said.

Haley just stared at him.

"He once told me, 'I really can't get into a relationship, because this one girl's got my heart.'" Chris stated.

Haley closed her eyes, "Chris…"

"Where's yours, Hales?" Chris asked.

"With him," she whispered.

Chris nodded his head, "I can't do this…to my best friend."

"I can't do it to myself," Haley replied.

"I'm just gonna…" Chris said, pointing to the door.

Haley sadly nodded, "Hales…" Chris said.

"Yea," she whispered.

"Give me some time. I don't want to loose you completely," Chris smiled.

Haley nodded.

"And follow your heart…" Chris said.

* * *

_8 ½ Years Ago…_

Math class. Junior year. Last day of school before spring break. Imagine that?

Nathan and Haley were anxiously waiting to leave their final period to start their spring break.

Haley smiled when a note was passed to her,

"_Who's the hookup of junior year spring break?"_

Haley laughed,

"_Me and Jake."_

Nathan frowned,

"_You into him?"_

Haley sighed,

"_He's cute."_

Nathan smirked,

"_Me or him."_

Haley chuckled reading that,

"_Oh, baby…you know it's you."_

Nathan smiled,

"_See, I think this year's hook-up is us."_

Haley giggled,

"_In…You…Dreams."_

Nathan chuckled,

"_You wanna know about my dreams."_

Haley looked at the guy she'd been having feelings for forever and whispered to him, "Only if you wanna know about mine."

* * *

_Continued…_

Nathan and Lucas' parents owned a house down in Cancun, which was a given for the six friends to take their vacation. After being there for only a few hours, the friends easily found where the alcohol was kept, and used it to their advantage, well…Haley did.

"_Play your emotions…Push all your buttons it's truee…THAT'S WHAT GIRLS DO!" _Haley drunkenly sang, and screamed in the living room of the Scott house.

Nathan, sitting next to Peyton, started laughing at his friend's drunken state, and laughed even harder when she walked over to Lucas and Brooke and sat on them as they were in the middle of a heated make-out session.

"Haley!" Brooke and Lucas screamed.

Haley giggled, squeezing herself in the middle of the two and put her arms around them, "Dude. I love you. I just. Love. You."

Lucas sighed, and laughed, not being able to get angry at his best friend, "I love you too."

"More then Brooke," Haley whispered, "It's okay, I won't tell her."

Lucas laughed, "Thanks, Hales."

Brooke even couldn't control the giggle that came out of her mouth, "I love you more then Lucas, Hales."

"Everyone does," Haley said getting up, grabbing another drink.

"Hales, you think that's enough?" Jake asked from his place next to Nathan.

"I don't know, you want some more?" Haley seriously asked.

"….Yeah," Jake answered.

"Haley," Nathan said getting up, causing an eye roll from Peyton, "I think that's enough."

"Nathan," Haley said walking over to him, "Your breath smells."

Nathan looked confused at Haley and said, "Thanks, you gotta mint?" he said sarcastically.

"No!" Haley said.

"Come on, Hales."

"5 more minutes, let's play truth or dare! Somebody dare me!" Haley exclaimed.

Brooke knew how to shut Haley up, "I dare you to kiss Nathan by the end of the night."

Haley looked at Brooke, leaned over to the garbage and puked.

* * *

_Continued_

After sobering up, Haley refused to let Nathan leave her side, so the two of them were lying in the bed.

"What's going on, Hales?" Nathan asked Haley.

Haley looked over at Nathan, "Nothing. Why?"

" 'Cause you usually don't drink like that," Nathan said.

Haley sighed, "Taylor's back." Haley said referring to her crazy older sister.

"Oh," Nathan sighed, "What's she doing now?"

"Being Taylor, Nathan…you know her, she de-virginized you," Haley argued.

"Hales…" Nathan said.

"I don't get it, Nathan," Haley said, "She's always been after everything. She _knew_ you liked me, and she thought you were hot so she couldn't take it and she took advantage of you. She was a senior, Nathan!"

"I know, Haley," Nathan sighed.

"You could've had any girl you want. And you took Taylor," Haley spit bitterly.

"Well, I couldn't get you, now, could I?" Nathan angrily said.

Haley looked at Nathan and immediately turned over, annoyed he said that.

"Haley, don't be mad, it's true," Nathan said.

"Nathan…she still wants you…she'll always want you. One day, we're gonna be like…married or something, and she's going to be like throwing herself at you!" Haley exclaimed.

"Come on Haley…wait, married?" came Nathan's sly remark.

"What?" Haley said, "Um…I was drunk, so I didn't know what I was saying, Nate."

"Yes you do!" Nathan said getting up on the bed and rolling on Haley.

Haley immediately started giggling as he tickled her, "You love me Haley James! You loveee me!"

Haley tried pushing Nathan off of her, but him being to big made her fail, "Nathan!"

Nathan stopped and looked at Haley, "I love you."

Haley rolled her eyes, and tried getting him off of her again, "Dude, this is so RAPE!"

Nathan laughed, "Like I'd ever rape you."

"Nathan!" Haley whined.

Nathan looked at Haley and smiled and finally, she smiled back, "You know…I didn't throw up at the thought of kissing you."

"Really now?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "Did you wanna kiss me?"

Nathan looked down, knowing she wasn't completely sober because she was going into dangerous territory, "Hales."

Nathan tried getting off but Haley pulled him down, "Stop it Nathan, I'm not 100 percent drunk, I know what I'm asking you and the least you could do is be honest."

Nathan sighed and whispered harshly, "What do you think, Haley. I've been trying to convince you to be my girlfriend for 3 years, now. Of course I wanted to kiss you."

"Why do you keep trying?" Haley asked, "I keep turning you down."

"Because not once have you told me that you don't feel anything for me either. You've just told me that it was Peyton," Nathan said, "And because you're different."

Haley glanced at the clock that flashed 3:49 A.M., "Do you remember the time the six of us held as the end of the night?"

"Yeah, 5:30," Nathan said, not understanding why she was asking him this.

Haley nodded, "Kiss me."

Nathan looked down at Haley, shocked, "What?"

"Brooke dared me before night. It's 3:50. Kiss me," Haley told him.

"Hales…" Nathan started.

"Nathan, I swear to you, if you ever mention this outside of tonight I will kill you. Maybe it's because I'm a little drunk, maybe I'm getting some courage, but you're right. If it wasn't for Peyton, the two of us would probably dating for 3 years now, the least you can do is give me the dare that I was---"

Nathan cut her off by kissing her.

The next morning the two of them played stupid. Haley pretended she didn't remember anything, and Nathan never mentioned it.

* * *

_Present_

Haley sat on her bed, subconsciously playing with the bracelet that Nathan gave her all those years ago, still wearing it, which made her feel closer to Nicole.

"You coming back?" A voice at the door said.

Haley looked up at Nathan, and smiled, "Yeah."

Haley got up and walked around, but Nathan stopped her at the doorway and touched her bracelet. Haley turned bit her lip and turned red, "It's okay," Nathan whispered, "I still wear mine, too."

Haley smiled at Nathan and leaned up, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Nathan stared after her as Haley thought to herself, wait until he finds out what I didn't give him…

* * *

"Haley," Lucas said as she and Nathan made their way back to the group.

"Yeah," Haley replied, smiling.

"How old is Nicole?" Lucas asked.

"Nicole just turned 7," Haley replied.

Peyton looked confused at Haley, "So you were…"

Haley knew the truth was about to come out, "18..when I had her."

Lucas looked at Haley, "Who's the father?"

Before Haley got the chance to answer, Nicole came running out.

"Hi everyone!" Nicole called.

Brooke and Haley began to try and get Nicole out of the room, "Wait, wait guys. One second. I'm Nicole."

Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Nathan all smiled at the girl before when they all introduced themselves.

"Nicole!" Brooke demanded trying to get Nicole out of there before she caused a scene.

"Okay, okay!" Nicole said and as she was walking by Nathan, she smirked at him before stopping in front of him, "Hey-you have eyes like me."

Nicole ran to her room as Haley looked at Brooke who looked shocked.

"Haley…" Nathan started.

All of a sudden, Nicole ran back into the room, obviously to annoy her aunt and mother, "AND HERE I AM: NICOLE SCOTT!"

Haley's eyes immediately shut as Nathan's face paled.

The whole room fell silent.


	9. You Always Want What You Can't Have

**A/N: HEY, HEY, HEY!**

**GUESS WHAT...I UPDATED _BEFORE _I THOUGHT I WOULD. I GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON..MONDAY AND THAT MEANS LESS TIME FOR WRITING, YET AGAIN. BUT...GOOD NEWS, THOUGH. IT WILL BE HAPPENING. NOT ANOTHER MONTH, I PROMISE. I WILL BE UPDATING WITHIN THE NEXT 2 WEEKS. BUT, I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADED, AND I THINK THERE WILL BE AROUND 4 OR 5 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. THIS MEANS A LOT THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING...SO KEEP REVIEWING, AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING. **

**Chapter 8: You Always Want What You Can't Have**

_10 Years Ago…_

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE…"

"Mature Hales, real mature," Lucas said, laughing at his best friend.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Haley screamed.

"Why the hell are you screaming, Haley?" Lucas asked.

" 'Cause…she deserves to know," Haley said.

"You gonna ask her out?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah….You know what, I am."

* * *

Nathan walked up to Haley, laughing as she giggled amusedly watching Lucas walk over to Brooke.

"What are you on?" Nathan said walking over to Haley.

"Lucas is going to ask Brooke out!" Haley said jumping on Nathan excitedly.

Nathan caught her, laughing before putting her down, "And why are we so excited…"

"Because it's so obvious they like each other," Haley said.

Nathan looked at Haley, before turning to walk away.

"What's your problem?" Haley said grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"Nothing," Nathan said grabbing himself away form her.

"Natha-" Haley said.

"You sure Peyton's okay with them dating?"

* * *

_Present Time…_

_All of a sudden, Nicole ran back into the room, obviously to annoy her aunt and mother, "AND HERE I AM: NICOLE SCOTT!" _

_Haley's eyes immediately shut as Nathan's face paled._

_The whole room fell silent. _

Brooke looked to Haley, who closed her eyes shaking her head, "Nicole!" Brooke reprimanded.

"What?" Nicole said.

"Go to your room, now," Haley told her daughter.

Nicole stomped off to her room and Haley fell to the couch with her head in her hands.

Lucas, Jake and Peyton's mouth dropped while Nathan's gaze fell to Haley.

"7 years….Scott?" Nathan said to Haley, "She's mine?"

Haley opened her mouth to speak, but Nathan didn't give her the chance, "How the hell are you gonna defend yourself Haley? Blame it on Peyton?"

"Wha-?" Haley started.

"When did you find out you were pregnant, Haley?" Nathan asked.

"The night before I stuck the note in your locker," Haley said before pausing, "I sent it to you and I was going to tell you I was pregnant!"

"Oh wow, you're going to blame this all on a note. I NEVER GOT A NOTE, HALEY!" Nathan argued.

"I put it in all of your lockers, so don't even pretend that you didn't, Nathan Scott," Haley yelled.

"You seriously think that if I got a note from you, I wouldn't go and talk to you, Haley. I was in love with you. Hell, I'm still in love with you. Think about this. You put a note in my locker and I don't go? Does that make absolutely any sense to you?" Nathan said, "You know what, I'm out of here."

**

* * *

**

_7 ½ Years Ago…_

"_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all,  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your…linger…fingerrr_  
_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

_Oh, and thennn…I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the blueoceann  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will," _Nathan drunkenly sung outside of Haley's window.

Haley ran to the window, opening it, "Nathan?"

"I need to talk to you," Nathan said, going to climb the tree by Haley's window.

"I'll come down to get you, you're definitely not climbing this tree, drunk off your ass"

* * *

Haley opened the door and Nathan walked in and started hugging Haley.

"Nathan, what's wrong? What happened?" Haley asked extremely worried about her friend who never drank.

"Haley?" Lydia James asked coming down stairs to see her daughter and a very drunk Nathan in the hallway.

"Mrs. JAMES!" Nathan screamed.

"Hey, Nathan," Lydia acknowledged her daughter's friend.

"Haley," Nathan said, "Don't tell your mom I'm drunk."

Haley just looked and Nathan and pulled her mother into another room, "Mom..he's never like this."

"I know…What happened?" Lydia asked her daughter.

"I have no clue, I'm just going to take him upstairs and let him spend the night. I'll keep him down," Haley promised.

"Okay…Take care of him, Hales."

"Okay," Haley nodded, before walking back into the living room where Nathan was lying on the floor.

"Nathan, get up, come on," Haley said pestering her friend to try and get him up.

"I'm up, I'm up," Nathan said.

"Let's go," Haley said pulling Nathan up to her room.

* * *

After much convincing from Haley, Nathan changed into his clothes he kept at Haley's, and was currently in Haley's bed, continuing his singing.

"Nathan!" Haley harshly whispered.

"What?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Nate, you know I don't mind when you come here in the middle of the night, but I do mind when you come here drunk off your ass, while your usually not one to drink that much," Haley said. "Is it Rachel?"

Nathan sighed at the thought of his girl-friend, "Haley! I don't even like her!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Then why have you been dating her for the past month?"

"Because!" Nathan yelled, "I needed to get you jealous."

"Jealous?" Haley repeated.

"You're dating Jake, Haley," Nathan said sadly looking at her.

"Are you not okay with that, Nate?" Haley asked, realizing the truth of Nathan will only come out while drunk.

"No, Haley. I only told you I was because I want you to be happy," Nathan told her.

"What if I told you I was happy?" Haley questioned.

"I'd tell you that you were lying," Nathan whispered.

* * *

_The Next day…_

Jake asked Haley, "You called?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"It's not working anymore, Jake," Haley said sadly.

Jake nodded, "It's Nathan, you're in love with him."

Haley nodded slowly, "But…you know, as much as he pretends it is, he's not okay with this."

"And what are you going to tell him?" Jake asked, "When he asks you what happened"

"That you thought I was in love with him," Haley said.

"Because that's not a lie."


	10. I Spend My Time Thinking About You

**I AM SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS! REGENTS AND FINALS ARE GOING ON RIGHT NOW, BUT SUMMER VACATION BEGINS. WHICH MEANS I WILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN. THIS CHAPTER IS NECESSARY IN THE LONG-RUN OF THE STORY, BUT IT MAY SEEM USELESS NOW. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ALL REMEMBER THIS STORY AND STILL HAVE INTEREST. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH! **

**THANKS**

**Chapter 9: I Spend My Time…Thinking About You**

_Flashback-8 Years…_

"_You're dating Jake, Haley," Nathan said sadly looking at her._

"_Are you not okay with that, Nate?" Haley asked, realizing the truth of Nathan will only come out while drunk._

"_No, Haley. I only told you I was because I want you to be happy," Nathan told her._

"_What if I told you I was happy?" Haley questioned._

"_I'd tell you that you were lying," Nathan whispered._

_Haley nodded._

"_You know, you're the only girl I picture marrying," Nathan said turning over to look at Haley._

_Haley laughed, "Shut up Nathan."_

"_No, it's true," Nathan said._

"_Yeah, you're still pretty young Nathan," Haley said laughing._

"_So? I know we're going to end up getting married, Hales." Nathan said._

_Haley rolled her eyes, "Really?" she said playing along._

"_Yeah. And we're going to have 5 kids," Nathan said._

"_Five?" Haley asked._

"_Yeah. 3 girls and 2 boys." Nathan said._

"_I'm sure you know their names, too," Haley said smirking._

"_The boys. Lucas Daniel and Nathan Jr." Nathan said._

"_And the girls?" Haley asked._

"_Only one…Nicole, for some reason-I love that name." _

* * *

_Flashback-7 Years Ago…(The birth of Nicole)_

"_What are you going to name her, Hales?" Brooke asked._

"_Nicole," Haley said, "Nathan loved that name." she whispered._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Present_

Haley was interrupted with her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Nathan?" Haley asked as she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, and led him into the apartment.

"Look, Haley…I'm sorry I yelled at you," Nathan paused, "I just…I can't get over the fact that you hid my daughter from me. I would've been there for you, you _know_ that Haley."

"I know." Haley said.

"Then why didn't you call me?" Nathan asked.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me when you didn't go when I sent the note to you guys," Haley admitted.

Nathan nodded, "I want to meet her."

Haley looked up shocked, "I'm still mad, Hales. And I still have a lot of questions, but I still want to meet her."

"Okay," Haley smiled.

Nathan got up, ready and nervous to meet his daughter, "You named her Nicole."

Haley smiled and got up, "Of course." They looked at each other for a minute, "Let me take you to her."

* * *

"Nicole?" Haley asked going into her daughter's room.

"Yeah mom?" Nicole said turning away from her video game.

"Come here," Haley said and Nicole walked over.

Nicole walked over to where Haley was standing, and Haley led her over to her bed

"Nicole, you know how you always ask me about your daddy?" Haley asked, Nicole's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"He didn't know about you, remember?" Haley asked again, searching Nicole's eyes.

Nicole nodded again.

"Nicole, your daddy found out about you and now he wants to get to know you…" Haley finished.

Nicole smiled gigantically and hugged her mom, "Is it okay with you, though Nicky?" Haley checked with her daughter.

"Yes!" Nicole screamed.

"Okay, well he's right outside," Haley smiled.

* * *

Nathan was very excited and anxious to meet his daughter.

_Nicole. _Nathan thought. _She knew I loved that name, and she used it._

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted with Haley and a shy young girl following behind her.

_I guess she is Haley in one way… _Nathan thought.

"Nicole," Haley said, "This is Nathan-you saw him yesterday, remember?"

Nicole nodded and smiled at Nathan. _A James smile, _Nathan thought.

"He's your daddy," Haley said bending down reaching Nicole's level.

Haley stepped aside, to let Nathan and Nicole share a moment together.

Nathan walked over to Nicole and bend down in front of her, and smiled at her and stuck out his hand. Nicole looked at Nathan and completely ignored his hand and launched herself into her father's arms. Nathan felt an immediate connection to his daughter, and immediately hugged her back.

"You're really my daddy?" Nicole asked, pulling away.

Nathan laughed at her, "Yes ma'm."

Nicole narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you perfect?"

Haley chuckled and Nathan looked at her confusedly, before Nicole continued on.

"Mommy told me I was just like my daddy, and well, I'm perfect," Nicole said.

Nathan stared at Nicole for a few seconds and grabbed Nicole back in his arms and started laughing, "Oh I'm definitely your father."

Nicole laughed and looked at her dad, "I'm so glad you found me."

"Me too."

Haley smiled at the interaction between the father and daughter, and was immediately in love with their relationship and was extremely happy they found out when they did.

* * *

_5 Months Later…_

"Nicole! Haley! I'm here!" Nathan called walking into his daughter and her mother's apartment.

"Daddy!" Nicole screamed running throughout the apartment.

Within the 5 months of the "reunion" as the six called it, a lot happened. Nathan moved into an apartment in the same building as Haley so he could be closer to Nicole and help Haley out some more. Peyton and Brooke "rekindled" their very broken friendship, and Brooke was beginning to trust Peyton again. As for Lucas, Haley and him brought back their friendship and it was as if nothing had changed. It was obvious Brooke and Lucas had some feelings for each other, and had decided to start fresh. The two decided to be friends and let fate take over. _People meant to be together always end up together in the end,_ is what Brooke told him, and that if they were meant to be, they'd be. Jake and Peyton spent a lot more time together, and it was very obvious the two developed feelings for each other. And as for Nathan and Haley, the two hadn't spoken of where they'd end up, yet both refused to date when their friends mentioned it. Nicole adored her father, and both Haley and Nicole loved Nathan being part of their family now.

"Where's your mom?" Nathan asked as he carried Nicole to the couch.

"Right here," Haley said running out in her bathrobe to the bathroom.

"Running late?" Nathan laughed.

Haley stepped out of the bathroom, sticking her finger out at him, "You know very well Mr. Scott, lateness is your quality."

Both Nathan and Haley loved the fact that the two could be so carefree with each other, friends, like how they used to be.

"Well I have a present for you," Nathan screamed.

"How about me?" Nicole yelled.

Nathan laughed at his daughter, "Yes, you, too."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were walking down the street after getting Starbucks, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"So ever thought we'd be here, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"Drinking coffee? No," Brooke laughed.

"Getting along," Lucas said.

"Hell no," Brooke said, "But I'm happy we are."

"So…." Lucas was cut off.

"Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis?" a man asked.

Lucas and Brooke looked and saw Tim Smith, a kid they went to High School with walking over to them.

"Tim," the two greeted.

"Still together after all these years?" Tim asked.

* * *

"Peyt, you and my dad should get married," Jenny told Peyton.

Peyton laughed, "Why?"

"'Cause you'd be my step-mom, and we'd have fun. I mean you guys aren't even like boyfriend-girlfriend yet and you already take me shopping," Jenny smiled.

"Yet? We're not dating yet? I think someone wants me and her daddy to date," Peyton laughed.

* * *

"What's my surprise?" Haley came out to see not only Nathan and Nicole, but two more people who were strangers from her past, and tears sprung to her eyes. 


	11. Baby You're All That I Want

**Chapter 10: Baby You're All That I Want**

_7 ½ Years Ago…_

"Senior Ditch Day!" Brooke cheered as Brooke, Haley and Peyton drove to the beach.

"Yeah, you've said that already," Haley complained.

It _was_ in fact Senior Ditch Day. When the majority of the senior class was going to a theme park, the six friends decided to head to a favorite spot of theirs, the beach.

"Can you believe senior year is almost over?" Peyton asked her two closest friends.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other before quieting down, "It scares me," Haley admitted.

* * *

Haley, Brooke and Peyton were all lying on the beach, trying to get a tan, while waiting for the guys to show up.

"Where is my boyfriend?" Brooke whined.

Haley and Peyton laughed before Peyton asked, "What are you guys going to do when college comes?"

Brooke smiled at her two friends, "I'm going to New York, and he's staying here."

Haley smiled, "She means with you two."

Brooke glared at Haley, "You already know, don't you."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Of course I do…he's my best friend."

Peyton smirked at Brooke, "Exactly and I'm yours so spill!"

"I decided not to go to New York," Brooke smiled.

"What!" Peyton screamed, "Brooke, that's your dream!"

Brooke shook her head, "No. My dream died when they didn't accept me."

Peyton stared at Brooke before she continued, "Peyt..you know signs are everything to me…and I took this as a sign."

Peyton sighed, "Signs are everything. Which is why I think I'm going to tell Nathan how I feel about him."

Brooke and Haley snapped their heads towards Peyton after she said that, "What?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan called me yesterday, and we were just talking and he came out and said that we really need to keep in touch after graduation. And I guess I just felt that that's a sign…for me to tell him," Peyton finished off laying back down.

Brooke decided to play stupid, "Where's he going, again?"

"NYU," Peyton answered.

"Oh, Hales…that's not to far from you," Brooke spoke to Haley, who was attending another college within New York.

Haley smiled and nodded her head.

Peyton looked up, "You better not make a move on my man, Hales," Peyton said jokingly.

Brooke's eyes widened at that and immediately started laughing before receiving a slap on the arm from Haley.

Peyton looked at her two friends, "Do you think I should tell him?"

Haley and Brooke looked at each other before Brooke started speaking, "Senior year's almost over…do you really wanna ruin it by telling him about a crush?"

"I…no," Peyton admitted.

"Then maybe wait until today's over," Haley cut in, "There might be some signs to see if you should or shouldn't."

"And what about you, Hales?" Peyton asked, "Any guys grabbed your attention?"

Haley looked at Brooke before smiling sadly at Peyton, "Nope."

"Still into Jake?" Peyton smiled.

"Ah, no," Haley laughed.

"Well, Ms. James, I'm _so_ gonna look for some signs today!" Peyton laughed before putting on her iPod and lying down.

"If only she knew," Brooke whispered.

* * *

As Haley, Brooke and Peyton were now on their stomachs and untied their bikini strings to not have any tan lines, the guys showed up.

"Senior Ditch Day!" they heard Lucas yell.

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "You're just like your girlfriend."

"Are you guys topless?" Nathan came over asking, sitting down next to Haley.

"We just untied our strings so that we don't have tan lines," Peyton answered.

Nathan shrugged and grabbed one of Haley's strings, "So Hales, what would you do if I just pulled this string and you wouldn't have your top anymore?"

Haley turned her head to look at him, "Oh I'd kill you."

"Which means you'd flash me first," Nathan flirtatiously replied.

Haley laughed, "Tie me back up, Lucas!"

"How come I can't?" Nathan asked.

"Why do you think?" Haley said sitting up after being tied by up by Lucas who situated himself between Brooke and Haley.

"Lucas!" Brooke whined, "Your squishing me and Haley!"

"Hey, I just wanted to be in between my two favorite girls," Lucas said pulling his arms around both Brooke and Haley, who rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, Luke, but your big," Haley said, "You're basically kicking me off my own towel!"

"You can come on mine," Nathan said.

Haley turned around and looked at Nathan's extremely small towel, "Nate, you can barely fit on that."

"Well you can sit on top of me."

* * *

After spending a few hours at the beach, night time approached and the friends decided to return to the beach to just relax and enjoy each other's company.

Haley stood with her feet in the water, with her sundress on, when she felt someone approach her.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked coming to stand next to her.

"She thinks I'm still into Jake," Haley responded looking towards Nathan.

"Are you?" Nathan asked.

Haley chuckled bitterly, "What do you think? I never was more then attracted to him."

"It's okay, Hales," Nathan replied putting his arm around her.

Haley's eyes filled with tears, "She's looking for signs, Nate…to see if she should tell her how she feels about you."

Nathan's eyes widened, "Wow. Um, and….?"

"I don't know," Haley replied, "Has she said anything?"

"No," Nathan shook his head, "But is she?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "What the hell would you say, Nate?"

"I have no idea," Nathan answered.

Haley looked down before looking into Nathan's eyes, "Would it change anything?" she whispered.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Of how you felt?" she shyly continued.

"About you?" Nathan said smiling.

Haley nodded.

"Does it matter?" Nathan asked.

"To me it does," she honestly replied.

"Never."

* * *

Haley and Brooke sat on the beach while Nathan, Lucas and Jake through around a football, when Haley's eye turned to Peyton who was sitting on a rock by the ocean.

"I'm gonna…" Haley told Brooke, and walked towards Peyton when Brooke nodded.

"What's going on?" Haley asked Peyton sitting next to her.

"I've been looking for signs all day, Haley," Peyton said looking towards Haley and continued when Haley nodded.

"And all day, he's been around you," Peyton sighed.

"What kind of sign is that supposed to tell me, Hales?"

* * *

_Present_

"No way," Haley whispered.

Karen and Dan both stood up and smiled warm smiles toward Haley.

Haley's eyes immediately filled with tears when Karen went over and hugged her, "I've missed you so much, Karen…I'm so sorry I haven't…"

Karen cut her off- "What is this I hear about having a granddaughter?"

Haley smiled and nodded as she hugged Dan, "I missed you, girlie."

Haley smiled at Dan, "I missed you guys so much and I'm so sorry I didn't call or write I was just worried you'd tell Nathan about Nicole."

Karen and Dan shook their heads before Karen spoke, "We understand, Hales. When Nathan called us and told us all about your reunion we couldn't be more excited, and when he mentioned our granddaughter, I couldn't be more thrilled. We caught the first flight up here."

Haley burst in tears and sat on the couch, "I screwed up so badly."

Nathan, Dan, and Karen all looked at the broken girl in front of them. Nathan made the first move towards her and sat next to her, "I'm so sorry, Nathan. I can't imagine how hard this all has been for you," Haley got out through sobs, "I've never been fair to you."

Karen looked at her son who was staring at Haley, "Nate, have you two had a chance to talk since all of this has happened, and I mean _just _you two?"

Nathan shook his head, "No..I've been trying to get to know Nicky better and we've just been…it's been hectic."

"How about you introduce me to my granddaughter, and I'll get to know her, and you two can go talk."

* * *

Haley and Nathan were sitting in Haley's apartment on the couch for a few minutes in silence right after Nicole left.

"Nathan," Haley started in a whisper, "All throughout high-school, you wanted to be with me. And I never gave you the chance, because I was so worried about Peyton. If I would've known how things would turn out, I would've taken the chance to be with you."

Nathan smiled at her, "I loved you loyalty to her, Hales. And at times I hated the fact that that loyalty was what was keeping you and I together, but…in the end it just made me care even more about you."

"When I found out I was pregnant…I wanted nothing more than to tell you, Nathan…You don't know how many times I picked up the phone to dial your number so I could tell you," Haley admitted, tears filling her eyes once more.

"Then why didn't you?" Nathan asked.

"I was so scared," Haley got out, "I was terrified as it was…I was only 18 and pregnant with one of my best friend's baby. I was starting new in New York, with no friends, and we all decided to not be friends and…I just thought if I told you, you'd decide that I wasn't worth it, and that the decision stood. I didn't want to get even more hurt,"

"Weeks passed, and I promised myself that one day, I would tell you. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. And each and every day that passed, the thought of calling you just terrified me. Then the day came when Nicole asked me about you, and all I could think of was, "What have I done?"" Haley stopped when the crying became to much to talk, "And she was so affected by it, so one day I told her about you, and when she found out that you both shared a passion for basketball…she wanted to play ball everyday,"

"And I would think, I need to call Nathan, that he'd understand I'd made a mistake, and that nothing else would matter…"

Nathan looked at Haley who was sobbing in front of him, "Haley."

Haley looked up at Nathan, "Hales, I don't regret one bit the four years of me pining after you. I wanted to be with you so badly. But, if we did get together, Nicole might have never been here, and I know you don't regret her one bit, and even though I missed out on almost 7 years of her life, I don't regret the past few months and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"What would you have done if I told you?" Haley asked.

"Been by your side, Haley. You don't even need to question that. I would've been there for you with everything."

Haley started sobbing, "Nathan-you can't imagine how sorry I am."

Nathan couldn't help but reach over and pull Haley into his lap, something he hasn't done in 7 years, and try to calm her down, "I know Hales, but that's the past now, and let's just focus on becoming friends again and making Nicole have the best life."

After a few minutes, Haley smiled and said, "So let's catch up."

Nathan smirked, "What do you want to know?"

"How your life's been," Haley asked, "You know what happened with mine, so it's only fair."

"Well, as you know I went to NYU and I played basketball, and might I add, I was awesome," Nathan laughed, "But, um, I stopped playing senior year because I messed up my knee. So, I became a physical therapist, and coached a few teams for high-school. And I haven't been in a relationship, since you."

Haley smiled and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Haley asked quietly, "Do you know the movie, _The Notebook_?"

Nathan looked at her, "Yeah."

"Do you know the part where Allie is asking Noah why he didn't write and Noah tells her that it wasn't over and it still wasn't over?" Haley asked.

Nathan had no clue where she was headed, "Yeah."

Haley smiled, "I used to imagine that you would tell me that."

Nathan smiled, "It's not."

"Not what?"

"Over."


	12. Everything Thats Good To Me I Owe To You

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long time of no update. I know I promised summer would mean more updates, but I had a little problem deciding when and exactly how I would end this story. Sadly to say, the story is definitely on its way to finishing. It could be as soon as 2 more chapters and an epilogue and as long as 4 more and an epilogue. I don't really know for sure. But unless, I get this whole other twist for the story, it should be ending soon. **

**I really would like to write a few one shots, something I've never done to a few songs I feel would fit perfectly for Nathan and Haley. But as soon as I can, I will begin EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, something I've mentioned alot. I know, believe me it seems like EWT is not existant, but believe me-it will happen. I'm very inspired by music, as you can tell.**

**I want to really thank the reviewers. It's really nice to know that my story is still remembered even after not updating for a while. I hope you guys still remember it now and enjoy it! **

**I also want to apologize these past two chapters have been NALEY. DLS will include Brucas and Jeyton. I've been in a very Nathan and Haley mood, because they're just extremely perfect. **

**This chapter is another Nathan/Haley, and it's something I think you Naley lovers will really enjoy. I want to say that Haley is a very complicated person in most of my stories, and this one isn't different. Haley, towards the end of this chapter is just throwing things out of her mouth. Maybe being with Nathan will change that, huh? **

Read the lyrics at the end of the chapter. It's "Never Gone" a song on the Backstreet Boys CD, Never Gone. The lyrics were inspired for this chapter.

I'm on vacation now, and I hope that when I get back I will be able to write and update a few times before school starts up again.

Thanks for everything, guys! Read and Review, please.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Everything That's Good To Me I Owe To You**

_8 Years Ago…_

Haley woke up to a very persistent knock on her bedroom door and opened it to see Brooke fly through her door.

"NO SCHOOL TODAY!" Brooke yelled.

"What?" Haley asked. "Why?"

"Does it matter, Tutor-girl? You know, I understand you're all….tutorish and stuff but you know if you get a day off, you should totally use it! But, if you must know there's a snow day!" Brooke yelled.

"Stop yelling," Haley whined, throwing herself back into her bed.

All of a sudden, Nathan and Lucas came running through the door and jumped on her bed.

Haley groaned as Nathan and Lucas, annoyingly and not simultaneously screamed "NO SCHOOL TODAY!"

Brooke immediately started laughing as Nathan and Lucas both tried to wake Haley up by jumping up and down on her bed.

Haley sat up in her bed, extremely pissed off, "Now I remember why I started LOCKING MY BEDROOM DOOR!"

Lucas immediately got up off the bed, "Uh oh Uh oh Uh oh Uh oh," he started mumbling fully aware what his best friend was about to do.

Nathan, also aware of what Haley was going to do tried to get off the bed but she pulled him back down to the bed and sat on his stomach.

"Haley! Get off!" Nathan started yelling.

Brooke watched on in amusement, "I take it this has happened to you Scott boys before."

Lucas nodded, "We've done this since we were about 5 years old."

Nathan started laughing when Haley started tickling him, "It was Lucas' idea! He told me if I didn't do it, he'd kick my ass!"

Haley then started laughing and rolled off Nathan.

"That's not true Nathan!" Lucas objected.

"Don't worry, I believe you," Haley told Lucas and in response he smiled, "There's no way Lucas can kick your ass Nathan."

Haley and Nathan started laughing at this point and Lucas began pouting. Haley continued laughing so much that she didn't realize Lucas coming over to her and push her off the bed, landing with a "thump".

"Hey!" Haley screamed, and then grabbed Lucas' leg to trip him and make him fall on the floor along with Haley.

Nathan looked over at Lucas and Haley and started laughing, "Oh, man…Someone get a camera!"

Lucas and Haley looked at each other and nodded, grabbed Nathan's arm and leg and pulled him down on the floor along with the two.

All of a sudden Haley's mother came running into the room, "What is all of that--?" she stopped when she saw the Scotts along with her daughter on the floor.

"Ah, just like the good old days," Lydia James laughed, grabbing a camera and taking pictures.

"Nathan! Stop grabbing my boob!" Haley laughed.

"Stop touching my ass!" he reciprocated.

"I'm not touching your ass, you ass!" Haley said laughing more.

"Sorry man," Lucas said trying to get up.

"Yeah," Lydia James laughed, "Definitely the good old days."

* * *

After an hour of getting ready and eating a big breakfast, Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Lucas started outside to have some fun.

"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Florida, visiting her grandmother. Jake?" she asked.

"Charlotte." Haley responded.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"I have no clue, he's really private about Charlotte. I think he's cheating on me," Haley admitted.

Nathan and Lucas both tensed up and Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley.

"Why do you say that, tutor-girl?" Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged and looked up when Lucas put his arms on her shoulder.

"Don't worry…if he is, we'll find out and kick his ass!" Lucas said and Haley laughed when she saw Nathan raise an arm to show his approval.

Brooke laughed, too, "Wow, for the first time I can say, Haley..just dump Jake and get with Nathan."

"I agree!" Nathan said smirking at Haley.

"She's just saying that 'cuz she knows now she can say stuff like that because Peyton and Jake aren't around." Haley said smirking back at Nathan as he put his arm around her.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Lucas whispered to the girls who were eagerly walking through the snow towards a large empty field.

"Why are you whispering?" Brooke said to her boyfriend smiling.

"Are we doing anything illegal?" he asked again and flinched when he got a punch in the arm from his best friend.

"Lucas Scott, do you think _I _would ever do anything illegal, these two might but _me_?" Haley screeched.

"Nice," Nathan said.

The four friends then decided to just play in the snow. They had snowball fights, sled races, but mostly enjoyed each other's company and laughed.

By the end of the day, Haley and Nathan left Brooke and Lucas to have some time to themselves and told them they'd meet at Brooke's house to stay over but would pick up all the clothes and junk.

"Marshmallows."

"Chocolate."

"Hot chocolate." Haley corrected.

"Aren't we making smores?" Nathan asked.

"Do _you _want smores?" Haley asked.

"Do you?"

"Nathan!" Haley reprimanded.

Nathan laughed and pulled Haley to him giving her a big hug and kiss on the forehead.

An old woman smiled at the two of them and they smiled back, "Young love," the woman said, "Never let it go."

Nathan and Haley both smiled at her and at smiled sadly at each other and started to walk away.

_If a complete stranger thinks we're together, then we obviously must have some chemistry together. Okay, now I'm being stupid, I know we have chemistry…but I guess I never knew how much, _Haley thought.

As they left the store Nathan pulled Haley close and whispered to her, "One day."

* * *

_Present_

"_It's not."_

"_Not what?"_

"_Over." _

Haley immediately sat up, "What?"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"What the hell did you mean by that, Nathan?" Haley asked.

"It means what I said, it's not over between the two of us. It never will be," Nathan said.

"Because we have Nicole…and we always have to be in each other's lives, right Nathan? Tell me that's what you meant," Haley said, feeling herself getting extremely emotional.

"I think you know what I meant Haley," Nathan said.

"Tell me it.." Haley whispered.

"It means I love you, Hales," Nathan said.

"No you don't you can't!" Haley argued.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan said starting to get angry.

"You can't come here and tell me the two of us aren't over after 7 years of silence," Haley yelled.

"Wow, I know how long it's been Haley, and don't you dare make it my fault!" Nathan yelled back.

"So it's mine?"

"Well, Haley-you're the one who didn't tell me that I had a daughter. You're the one who didn't want to talk anymore. You're the one who didn't call me once!"

"Nathan, I put a letter in your locker."

"You knew my number. If you _really and truly_ wanted to talk to me, Haley-you would've picked up a frigging phone and called!"

"You know what Nathan." Haley said getting up and leaving the apartment.

"I was the one who tried to be with you for 4 years, damnit. 4 YEARS! You're the one who kept turning me down. The one time we ever get together. You run! You could've told me, Nathan, I want to be with you. We were going to the same state, Haley. The same state!" Nathan yelled following Haley outside the apartment building, loudly in the rain.

Haley stopped and turned around, "I SCREWED UP NATHAN, I KNOW THAT. DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE!"

"I wouldn't be rubbing it in your face if you didn't say that I had no right to tell you that I loved you! Why don't I have a right?"

"Because I'm scared Nathan!" Haley said.

"Of what, that I'll leave you. I didn't leave you in the first place, if you would've told me about the baby, I would've been by your side- you know that!"

"I'm scared of letting you in Nathan. We've never had a relationship besides that one night and I don't want Nicole to go through anything. She just got her dad, Nathan I don't want her to lose him if things don't work out!"

Nathan laughed spitefully, "You think so little of me Haley! You know I'd never do that to Nicole."

Haley was crying at this point, "Nathan I know you're a bigger man than that! I'm just trying to give you an excuse for not wanting to be with you either!"

"What's the real reason Haley?"

"You know the real reason."

"What is it!"

"I love you too, damnit!" Haley said storming off.

* * *

Haley got up off the couch to answer the door. She wiped her eyes before opening it. When she opened it, Nathan walked in and Haley was a mixture of surprise and sorry. She was even more surprised when he kissed her.

_I really miss you  
There's something that I gotta say _

The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you

Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never seperate us  
Deep inside I know you are

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone

No no no  
I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone

(Somehow)  
Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)

Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)

Never gone, never far  
In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are


	13. Telling Me I Need You In My Life

**Chapter 12: Telling Me I Need You In My Life**

_8 ½ Years Ago…_

Nathan and Lucas were in the beach house preparing for their "End of School Year/ We're Seniors, Baby" Party, along with Jake. Brooke and Haley wanted to make a "Fashionably late" appearance, while Peyton was already on her summer vacation.

"What drama will unfold tonight?" Lucas said teasingly to his friends.

"Ah, the usual…Betrayal, hook-ups, break-ups…a few fights," Jake joked.

"I swear, sometimes I just don't understand why us six just hang out and not have this party," Nathan swore.

"We always try that, big shot but somehow everyone always finds out," Lucas told his younger brother.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, and rolled his eyes when the doorbell rang and in entered Tim Smith with kegs.

"PARTYYY!"

-

"The party started at 8 o'clock, Haley. Why is it 9:30 and we're just showing up now?" Brooke demanded from her friend.

"Because, Ms. Davis, you started getting ready at 7:30 and it takes you a long time to get ready. Besides, how much could we have missed in an hr and a half. Usually people show up late, anyway," Haley responded.

-

Brooke and Haley entered the Scott beach house, another home to them and were shocked to see how many people were there.

"I guess most of them?" Haley said nervously to Brooke.

Brooke flashed a smile to her friend, "Good idea, Hales, look all eyes are on us!"

-

Haley and Brooke found their way over to the guys who were in the kitchen along with Tim. Brooke found her way to Lucas while Haley plopped down between Nathan and Jake.

"Brooke David and Lucas Scotch. Oh, I mean Scott," Tim spoke drunkenly, "I say that in 5 years if I see you, you two will be married with children. Hey! That's a show!" Tim exclaimed and running out of the room to spread his realization.

The five friends laughed at Tim's drunken behavior before talking amongst themselves when a loud crash interrupted their conversation.

The five made their way to the noise and weren't shocked to see Tim jumping on and off of a coffee table, before tripping and falling on his face. Haley and Brooke couldn't control their giggles from escaping, when they felt arms on their shoulders.

Haley and Brooke looked up to see Felix with his arms wrapped tightly around them.

"What do you say we hook up tonight?" Felix smugly asked.

The girls rolled their eyes at him and pushed his arms off their shoulders.

"Ass."

"Creep."

-

Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch during the party, when Haley got up to go to the bathroom.

Haley went upstairs to go to the boys' bathroom, when she passed Lucas's room. She walked in thinking of all the times she'd spend in there when she was little, and even now when she needed her best friend. She looked around at the pictures, which she had to admit she was in a lot of. After walking out, she found her way into Nathan's room, and found herself surprised when she saw pictures around the room of her and the gang. One picture that caught her eye. It was from their most recent (Junior) Spring Break, Florida. Brooke snapped a picture of Nathan and Haley on the beach. Nathan with his arms around Haley and the two were smiling at each other, laughing.

-

_Present_

_Haley got up off the couch to answer the door. She wiped her eyes before opening it. When she opened it, Nathan walked in and Haley was a mixture of surprise and sorry. She was even more surprised when he kissed her. _

_**2 Months Later…**_

Haley was cleaning the dishes from her lunch with Brooke. Nathan was out with Chris, the two hadn't spent much time hanging out since everything came out about Nathan and Haley.

"Mom," Nicole called as she walked out to Haley.

"What's up?" Haley asked.

"I was in Daddy's room today," Nicole spoke.

Haley nodded for her to continue.

"And I took something," Nicole whispered.

"You stole something from Daddy's room?" Haley said.

"I know you wanna see it!" Nicole said slyly, holding something in the air.

Haley looked at her daughter, smiled at her and looked at the paper in her hand.

"Where did you get this?" Haley gasped.

"It was next to the frame with a picture of me and him in it," Nicole shrugged.

_Nathan and Haley on the beach. Nathan with his arms around Haley and the two were smiling at each other, laughing._

_-_

Brooke and Lucas were out to dinner and Lucas was laughing at what Brooke was telling him.

"I'm telling you, Peyton is the most ridiculous Bride-to-be," Brooke laughed.

It was true. Peyton and Jake, after dating for 2 months, decided to get married.

"It just sounds like something Nathan and Haley would do," Lucas said to Brooke.

"What? Get married?" Brooke questioned.

"After two months of dating." Lucas finished.

Brooke shrugged, and herself and Lucas got up to leave. Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder and she smiled up to him.

"You know I love you, right?" Lucas told her.

-

"We have so much left to do!" Peyton exclaimed to Jake. "All we have is that Brooke is my maid of honor, your cousin is your best man. Haley and Nicole are bride's maids with Lucas and Nathan as groomsmen and Jenny is the flower girl! What about the flowers, the food, the place, the date—"

Jake cut her off-"Hey," he said to Peyton, "We're getting married."

Peyton stopped and looked at him, "Yeah. We are.." She said smiling

-

At about 10 o'clock at night, she was waiting in her living room. The knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey," she said opening the door.

"Hey yourself," He said leaning in to kiss her.

**A/N: SHORT, I KNOW. BUT IT'S KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER. THIS NEEDED TO GO OUT, AND HOPEFULLY THE NEXT WILL BE UP SOON. REVIEW PLEASE**

**BUT I'M MORE EXCITED TO NOW GIVE THE SUMMARY OF MY NEW STORY, EVERYTIME WE TOUCH- HOPEFULLY OUT IN OCTOBER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**Title: Everytime We Touch  
Short Summary: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling...  
Song: Everytime We Touch By Cascada**

**Summary:**

**Haley Davis is your typical High-School girl. She's entering her senior year at Tree Hill High with her best friend Lucas Roe, best gal-pal Rachel Gattina and the fourth member of their crowd, Jake Jaglieski. Haley is the cheerleading captain, and on the side, she admits to love to tutor. Haley and her friends are very excited to be entering their senior year...Until the unthinkable happens.**

**Brooke Davis, Haley's arch-enemy and cousin is moving to Tree Hill from Miami, Florida. And, to make matters worse, since the Davis' are moving for business, the other partners of this business would be moving as well...which leads to Brooke's little crew moving with her. Her best friends Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer and Mouth McFadden. **

**When Haley feels nothing could get worse, the principal comes to Haley telling her that her new co-captain is none other than Brooke. The two sets of friends have to learn how to deal with each other. Surprisingly, this doesn't take to long...except for two people.**

**And they aren't who you think they are...(Well, maybe some of you do-lol)**

**Couples: NALEY, BRUCAS, JEYTON AND RACHEL/MOUTH. **


	14. Both Of Us Broken, Caught in a Moment

**A/N: Basically, I'm extremely sorry, for not updating this story for such a long time. I'm not even going to give in and say my excuses because I'm really excited about this chapter, and this might sound a little crazy, but I'm excited that Haley's pregnant. One Tree Hill is awesome! Nathan and Haley are the best couple!! So cute... aww..**

**Anyway, sorry for that little rampage. But, this, is sadly, the last full chapter. There will be an epilogue, I hope up...soon. But soon hasn't been that great for me..so as soon as I can. Keep in mind this chapter is pretty long, mostly in the past, but nevertheless, one of my favorites. Keep in mind: Tyler Hilton's Missing You is used in this chapter. By the way: I LOVE THAT SONG! SO MUCH SO MUCH SO MUCH! AWESOME SONG!...Okay, and also I kinda used a Friends scenario in the last part of this chapter. If you're a fan, you'll definitely recognize.**

**I hope you all remember this story, and enjoy it. I promise as soon as I possibly can I will get the epilogue up.**

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 13: Both of us Broken, Caught in a Moment**

_8 Years Ago…_

"Man, this party is awesome!" A Nathan yelled in the middle of his back to school party.

Yes again, another party. The Scott boys never did need a reason to throw a party. This one was their back to school, and next week would be their "We finished a week of school" party.

For summer vacation, Peyton was gone for the two months, while Jake, was away for the majority of the summer. Brooke spent August in California, and Haley joined her. The Scott boys went to High Fliers to improve their basketball skills for the month of July, and were shocked to come back to Brooke and Haley leaving the following week.

Tonight was the night Haley and Brooke would make their grand entrance back into Tree Hill. Even though they've been back for a few days, they refused to see anyone. Peyton had been back for a week now, and was already at the party, along with the three guys.

"Where's Haley, man?" Nathan yelled.

Peyton rolled her eyes. For the past week all she'd heard about was how much Nathan missed Haley, and how he wanted to see her, blah blah blah.

"Brooke just called. Their on their way," Lucas came over saying.

* * *

The doors opened. Everyone's heads turned to look. Guys started gaping, and girls looked on enviously.

Haley James and Brooke Davis had arrived.

The party officially began.

* * *

"Hey boyfriend," Lucas turned around to see his girlfriend coming over to him.

"Hey sexy," Lucas said back to his girlfriend.

Brooke winked and went on greeting Peyton and Jake.

"I mean, your hair grows, you grow up a little, and everyone's on top of you!" Haley argued walking over to her friends.

While Brooke smirked, everyone's mouths dropped.

Haley James definitely grew up, definitely thanks to Brooke Davis.

"Brooke, tell me you did this to Haley," Lucas said looking away from his best friend who he was hugging to his girlfriend.

"Yep!" Brooke giggled.

"What?" Haley said feeling pretty self-conscious after hugging Jake.

"Haley, you look…" Jake started.

"Don't even Jake!" Lucas warned.

* * *

"Hey girlie," Haley said approaching a depressed looking Peyton.

"Hey," Peyton answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Haley asked her friend.

"Let me tell you, Haley. For the past week, all I've heard was how much you were missed, and you, you couldn't wait to be seen, etc." Peyton whined.

"Look, Peyton, I don't know who you're talking about," Haley looked to her confused.

"Nathan, Haley. Nathan went on and on about how much he missed you, how much he wanted you to come back, how he can't wait to see you. I mean, I don't understand him. I put myself out there over and over again, and he doesn't even look at me. What did you do when I was away, Haley. Screw him?" Peyton said spitefully, "Slut," she whispered under her breath.

Haley looked at Peyton, "You wanna know something, Peyton? You are so obsessed with this little…crush, you have for Nathan. I, unlike you, am a good friend. I know you like him, so I wouldn't ever even think about doing anything with him besides friendship, okay," Haley whispered spitefully, "You wanna know what else I wouldn't do? Call my friend a slut."

"Ha-"

* * *

"She called you a slut?" Brooke whispered to Haley in the upstairs bathroom.

"Um, pretty much," Haley whispered back.

"And what did you tell her," Brooke asked.

"Basically, that I'm a good friend, and I wouldn't do that since I knew she liked him, and that I'd never do that or call my friend a slut," Haley shrugged.

"Score!" Brooke said slapping her friend a high five, "I mean not for anything, Haley…if she only knew how much that kid is crushing on you, she wouldn't even open her damn mouth."

A knocking at the bathroom door made Haley and Brooke open the door and leave/

"Ladies, you should've let me join you. A threesome is looking pretty good right now."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Keller," Brooke growled.

* * *

"Hey," Nathan said walking over to Peyton.

Peyton looked up at him and smiled, "Hey."

"Have, you…uh,…" Nathan started.

"Seen Haley?" Peyton drawled out.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. I mean…did her and Brooke even get her-"

"Yeah, their here…I wouldn't know exactly where she is though," Peyton started and at Nathan's confused look she added, "Haley and I had a fight."

Nathan immediately sat down, "About what?"

Peyton looked at Nathan and thought of telling him, "Nothing," she whispered, and smiled.

* * *

Laura Johnston walked around the party, looking around for trouble, and after hearing Peyton yell at Haley about Nathan's supposedly undying love for Haley, she knew exactly where to find it.

"And here it comes," she whispered to herself, "Hey Nathan," she said seductively.

"Hey, Lorraine," he answered.

Laura looked confused, "Laura, but whatever."

"Okay," Nathan said.

"So, I couldn't help overhear what Peyton was telling Haley," she spoke to get his attention.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked.

Laura smirked, "Yeah, you know how basically Peyton called Haley a slut and accused her of sleeping with you."

"What?" Nathan asked, "I'll catch you later."

* * *

"Peyton" Nathan said walking over to her.

"Two times in one night? What did I do to deserve this pleasure?" Peyton asked.

Nathan slammed on the table next to Peyton, "What is your damage, Peyton?"

Peyton jumped in shock, "What?"

"You accuse Haley of sleeping with me, call her a slut, and then go on to tell her how I miss her, and everything?" Nathan said.

Lucky for Peyton, Haley walked by at that exact moment.

"Nice going Haley," Peyton yelled, getting the attention of most of the party, including Lucas, Jake and Brooke.

Haley rolled her eyes, "What now?"

"What…did you go and tell your little screw-buddy that I basically caught you on it?"

At this point, Haley realized that Nathan was even there.

"Peyton, I don't know what the hell your problem is. This is the first time I even saw Nathan," Haley argued.

"Whatever, you were probably gone screwing him for those 20 minutes you were gone. Not impressive, Nathan," Peyton smiled.

"Peyton shut up," Nathan said.

"Peyton-" Haley started.

"You know what, Haley? You should just learn how to shut your little mouth, because all you are, is a combination of a whore and a bitch."

Haley looked at Peyton, while Nathan took the chance to jump to her defense.

"Peyton!" Nathan yelled.

"Stick up for the whore, Nathan!" Peyton yelled again, "Then go screw her…._again!_"

Haley didn't hold back, "Listen, I know you're a fake blonde and everything, Peyton. But why don't you mind your own damn business. And get a fucking brain, Peyton! If you even knew me, you'd know that I would NEVER even think about doing anything with Nathan, because of your little obsession you have with him! And you know what, I hope you remember this tomorrow, even though you are frigging drunk of your ass!"

And with that Haley left the party, with Brooke hot on her heel.

It was official….

Haley James and Peyton Sawyer's friendship would never be the same again.

* * *

"What is her problem?" Brooke said to Haley.

"I don't know, but I'm telling you one thing, Brooke…your best friend is a bitch," Haley said.

"For once in my life, I won't hesitate to talk about her behind her back. She definitely is being a bitch," Brooke agreed.

Brooke smiled at Haley, "Did you even get to see Nathan yet tonight?"

Haley looked at Brooke, "Nope. I might seem to whorey."

Brooke laughed, "Go get your guy."

* * *

"Hey Nathan," Laura found Nathan again.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you are up to or anything, but can you just," at this point, over Nathan's shoulder, Laura noticed Haley walking into the room looking for Nathan.

Laura smiled at Nathan and when she saw Haley notice him, she jumped up and kissed him.

Haley stopped short, and turned right back around and left.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked and turned to leave when he saw Haley leaving the room.

"Oh God," he mumbled.

* * *

Haley began running down towards the beach.

"Haley!"

Haley stopped and rolled her eyes,

"What, Nathan?"

"I didn't even get a chance to see you," Nathan admitted, "I missed you."

Haley laughed spitefully, "Ha. Figure that out when you had your tongue down that girl's throat?"

Nathan groaned, "Haley…"

"You can't do that, Nathan. You can't go on and on about how you feel about me, telling Peyton how much you missed me and how you, like couldn't wait to see me and whatever else, and then not even have the decency to not let me see you have your tongue down!" Haley said, realizing she was crying and wiping her tears.

"Haley," Nathan said getting upset that she was crying, "Come on, don't cry."

"Shut up, Nathan! Do you see what's happening? I've been telling you I wouldn't date you for years, and yet it still comes out on bites me in the ass! And the biggest nerve of it is that you, you're sitting there making out with that girl!" Haley yelled.

Nathan looked at her, and the anger pending up inside him blew with a few simple words, "You know what…you don't even deserve to be getting mad. You're not my girlfriend."

Haley stepped back as if she'd been slapped, shook her head and whispered, "You're right…..And I never will be, you remember that," and with that she walked away.

Nathan slapped his head and couldn't do anything but watch her go.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, Brooke…mind your own damn business," Peyton answered.

"You listen to me, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer….you need to do some serious apologizing to Haley over there. What the hell is that? Calling her a whore in front of the whole party, accusing her of sleeping with Nathan? Where the hell is your head Peyton? And let me tell you one thing….your head better be screwed back on once school starts, because it's our senior year and we're making the best of it, deal?"

* * *

Haley was sitting down on the beach by herself when Nathan found her.

"Didn't take you that long to find me," Haley said.

"I never did say welcome home," Nathan said.

"Look," Nathan started, "I didn't kiss that girl. I don't even know her, she just kissed me…."

"Nathan, you didn't deserve me asking you that…I'm not your girlfriend, you know?" Haley said.

Nathan looked down at her, "In my heart you are."

Haley smiled up at him, and looked back down, "How was High Fliers?"

"A lot of work, no play," Nathan said, "No you—so basically it sucked."

Haley giggled.

"And how about California?" Nathan asked.

"It was alright. Brooke and I spent most of the summer shopping and working on our tans, but…it was a nice vacation," Haley shrugged.

"I missed you, Hales," Nathan said.

"That's what I heard," Haley laughed.

"We spent all of a, what, a week together this summer?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah….Usually summers we always spend a lot of time together," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan said smiling at down at her, " So, what is with these clothes?"

Haley laughed, "You like?"

"You know I do," Haley laughed.

Nathan leaned back, "I love this song."

Haley smiled, "You're kidding me!"

Nathan laughed at her expression, "No…why is that funny?"

"Because, Nate…this isn't your type of music." Haley smiled.

"So," he said standing up grabbing Haley up to, "I think this is our song, Hales."

Haley laughed and gave him a big hug, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," Nathan whispered hugging her back.

"I think it is our song, Hales."

Haley smiled up, "I think so, too."

_Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight _

I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spent my time just thinkin about you  
And its almost driving me wild

But its my heart thats beggin down this long distance line tonight

_And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say _

There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosein' this fight

_But it's my heart that's breakin' down this long dusty road of mine _

But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I aint missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say

And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telograph to you or something  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heart ache all alone

I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say

Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah

I ain't missin you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
Nooo

* * *

_Present_

_At about 10 o'clock at night, she was waiting in her living room. The knock at her door interrupted her thoughts._

"_Hey," she said opening the door._

"_Hey yourself," He said leaning in to kiss her._

"Um, Nathan?" Haley said after he kissed her.

"Yeah, babe." Nathan answered.

"Why do you have a radio?" She asked, looking at him.

"Cause I wanna talk to you," Nathan smiled

"About?" Haley smiled.

"Well, I dropped Nic over at Brooke's," Nathan spoke.

"Okay…" Haley asked.

"So," Nathan said and he started pressed play on the radio.

All of a sudden a familiar tune started playing and Haley smiled.

"Should I sing?" Nathan smiled.

"Leave that to me," Haley smiled.

"Nice one," Nathan laughed, "Can I talk to you now?"

"Yeah, sure," Haley said, "Let's sit."

"No, don't sit!" Nathan said.

"Okay," Haley spoke.

"Listen to me Hales. It's been…along time that I've tried to win your heart. 4 years of high school, and 7 years of…not seeing you. But, in all of those years, you've had something of mine, that I never got back,"

"Your sweatshirt?" Haley whispered, smiling.

"That…and, my heart. You have my heart. And you wanna know something, you always will, babe."

Haley started smiling at that.

"So…I think this is coming what, 11 years too late…But Haley, my heart, I want you to have it…forever. Always and forever. And I want you, Nic and me to be a family. A real one. I love you, so much, Haley James. Will you marry me?"

Haley smiled and wiped a tear away.

"You didn't even have to ask," Haley smiled.

Nathan looked down to Haley, wiped away her tear and kissed her.

"Can I come in yet?" Brooke yelled from outside the door.

Haley threw her head back, laughing, "Yeah, Brooke come on in!"

The door flew open, and in came Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas with Nicole on his shoulders.

"You're getting married!" Brooke yelled.

Haley started laughing and leaned in and gave Brooke a hug, while Peyton jumped in on them and Jake and Lucas (Nicole, too) hugged Nathan.

"Group hug!" Lucas called

"My mom and dad are getting married!" Nicole yelled

Everyone smiled and laughed.

"Wait!"

"When am I gonna have a baby brother or sister?" Nicole yelled.


	15. Epilogue: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

**EPILOGUE : DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

**2 YEARS LATER…**

"When you were getting married, Peyt, were you this nervous?"

"Hales, you're going to be fine," Peyton coaxed.

It was finally here. After over 10 years of heartache, the wedding day of the infamous Naley was here. Brooke was Haley's maid of honor, Lucas was the best man, Peyton, Nicole and Taylor were bridesmaids and Keith, Jake and Chris were groomsmen.

"I'm so nervous," Haley told her friends, "What if he runs out?"

"Haley," Brooke started, "Nicole is in there right now with Nathan, and so is Lucas, Jake and Chris, I don't think Nathan is going anywhere."

* * *

"You nervous?" 

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"So you are nervous."

Nathan sighed irritated and turned to his daughter, "Nicole. I'm sure that I'm _not _nervous."

Nicole reflected the same look, "But you're getting _married_."

"To your mother," Nathan said.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas stood at the altar waiting for the ceremony to begin. When the music began, Nathan smiled and Lucas looked towards his brother and smiled, too. 

First, Taylor walked down with Chris and the match looked almost amusing, with Taylor winking and Chris fixing his hair. Following them, Peyton and Jake came down the aisle looking obviously in love, and that showed with Peyton's baby bump. Finally, Nathan smiled as he saw his daughter coming down the aisle with Keith leading her. Nicole smirked at Nathan which caused a chuckle from the Scott brothers. Brooke came down the aisle just as they assumed. She looked beautiful in her hand-made Maid of Honor Dress, and smiled gigantically, which was contagious. At making the altar, Brooke smiled at the men and took her place. When the doors opened, and Haley walked out arm in arm with her father, Nathan's breath caught in his throat. At reaching the altar, Nathan raised her veil and they looked at each other and whispered, "Finally."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may everyone please take their seats at this time," a friend of the couple's from highschool, Mouth McFadden said during the reception. 

"First off, I just want to take the moment to thank everyone for coming to celebrate this precious event," Mouth continued as a beat began to play in the background.

"At this time I want to announce the bridal party, so let's start off with the parents' of the groom, give it up for Dan and Karen Scott!" Mouth said.

Dan and Karen came out smiling and of course Dan had to wave at the people applauding him.

"And here are the parents' of the bride: Jimmy and Lydia James!"

Jimmy and Lydia came out similarly to the Scotts, and took their place next to them.

"Now on with the bridal party: First couple of the night: Let's give it up for: Chris Keller and Taylor James!"

"Continuing on: Jake and Peyton Jagielski!"

"And finally, I hear this one is extremely important: Keith Scott and daughter of the couple: Nicole Scott!"

Nicole came out led by her uncle, smiling gigantically at the people applauding for her, and Nicole, being herself, bowed, which earned more laughter from the crowd.

"Here are the best man, and maid of honor, give it up for: Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis!"

Brooke and Lucas came out standing along side with the rest of the bridal party as Mouth began to announce Nathan and Haley.

"And now for the first time seen in public, I'm proud to announce, Mr. & Mrs. Nathan and Haley Scott. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Scotts!"

Nathan and Haley entered smiling and circled the dance floor once, while Mouth said, "Everyone can be seated now, as Nathan and Haley share their first dance as husband and wife, which was chosen by Nathan himself, to Haley."

Haley closed her eyes and smiled as the song began to play and they began to dance.

_Well, here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight _

I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always brings me back to you

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me, after all

"Will the bridal party please join the couple on the dancefloor."

_  
When love is truly right  
(this time it's truly right)  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it goes  
And on the way it grows  
But it never disappears _

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me, after all

Always just beyond my touch  
You know I needed you so much  
After all, what else is living for?

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me,

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me, after all

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the best man and maid of honor for their speeches." 

"Hey everyone, before I start, I just want to thank you all for coming tonight to my brother and best friend's wedding," Lucas started, "As I think everyone remembers, when we were younger, Nathan, Haley and I were all really good friends even before we met Brooke, Peyton and Jake. And I always used to tease them that they were going to get married one day, because Nathan used to pull Haley's hair," Lucas paused as he along with everyone else chuckled, "But I remember as teenagers, we all used to bet on when Nathan and Haley would go out because as much as you don't wanna believe it, Nathan was one of those sick-love puppies who would like follow Haley and then whine to me about how he was basically in love with her," Lucas looked at his brother and Haley, "But let me tell you, if 9 years ago, after the fight that went on between the six of us, you would tell me I'd be here giving a speech at Nathan and Haley's wedding….I'd still believe it. Nate and Hales, if anyone deserves this beautiful wedding, with a perfect life, it's the two of you. I once heard, "Some of us don't have time to regret, because we're too busy looking forward to the future." And that quote is for the two of you. You guys deserve all the happiness in the world, I love you guys."

Brooke smiled at her boyfriend and stood up to the microphone, "Well, I don't think I'm as good as Lucas over here, but I'm definitely going to try," Brooke said, "For 9 years now, Haley and I became the best of friends. After high-school graduation, we left Tree Hill and moved up to New York to start fresh. 2 years ago, Haley and I ran into what we thought we were escaping. The heartache, betrayal, and drama basically came back to us in one night. And a few weeks ago, Haley told me that as hard as she tried to get away from it, she was so happy it found us again. Nathan, Haley…the two of you are ideal. I love you guys so much and Nate, she was happy to find _you _again. Cheers," Brooke said as she raised her glass.

Nathan stood up and walked to the microphone, "Sorry guys, but you know I couldn't just not give a speech. First off, thank you all for coming. It means the world to me and Haley that you are all here with us to share our special day. Second of all, I think as everyone knows, that Haley and I have a daughter, Nicole," Nathan laughed as Nicole got up and waved, "Nicole, Haley and I just recently became a family 2 years ago. And as much as anyone would think that I was horrified to learn I had a daughter and was angry at Haley….all of that disappeared when I realized that it was _Haley _that I had a daughter with. The girl of my dreams for my whole life and the one I had been missing for 7 years. The girl that I was always in love with and never fell out. And then I realized that Nicole's my daughter. And I thought, Hales, you did a wonderful job raising her, but she's exactly like me; perfect," Nathan stopped as everyone laughed, "That's actually something that Nicole told me 2 years ago…she said to me, "Are you perfect? Cause Mommy says I'm just like my Daddy and well, I'm perfect." And you know what Nic, you are perfect. I just want to tell you Haley, finding you again made my life complete, and learning we have a daughter made it more complete that I even thought possible. I love you so much and I hope you are ready for the rest of lives, because that is what I promise you, always and forever."

Nathan walked over to Haley and kissed her as everyone awed. Nicole, needing to add something, like always ran to the mike,

"Mommy's having a baby!" Nicole yelled.

Everyone gasped and Nathan and Haley both gave Nicole stern looks as Brooke screamed and ran to hug Haley.

"Oh, and Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke are getting married!" With that, Nicole ran to her grandparents as everyone clapped for both the Naley and Brucas announcements as the six friends looked to each other.

"Okay, I thought we were done with those dirty little secrets."

_  
Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

**THE END!**

* * *

**Well, that's it! That's the end of DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. I hope that everyone enjoyed my fourth fic, which was definitely one that I loved the minute I started writing it. I hope that fans stick with me throughout my fifth fic, which I hope to start in the next month or two, "EVERYTIME WE TOUCH". **

**In this chapter, I used the basis of a quote from OTH, I'm not sure if it is the exact one, or the words are a little different, but it was a line Lucas stated during a Naley scene. I also used an amazing song, "AFTER ALL" by CHER AND PETER CETERA. **

**Lastly, I want to give credit to the lines in the songs I used for each chapter:**

**1: SAY WHAT YOU WANNA-GLAD BY TYLER HILTON**

**2: YOU NEVER LIED TO ME, NOT ONCE- TIME TO BE YOUR 21 BY ALEXZ JOHNSON **

**3: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?-COTTON EYED JOE BY REDNEX**

**4: TO BAD I FELL FOR IT-THE GOOD KIND BY THE WRECKERS**

**5: THIS NIGHT IS WILD-HANDS DOWN BY DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL**

**6:YOUR LIFE IS A FLASHBACK-SOUNDTRACK TO YOUR LIFE BY ASHLEY PARKER ANGEL**

**7: OR FEEL THE TOUCH THAT I ADORE-WE MIGHT AS WELL BE STRANGERS BY KEANE**

**8: YOU ALWAYS WANT WHAT YOU CAN'T HAVE-FOR YOU I WILL BY TEDDY GEIGER**

**9: I SPEND MY TIME, THINKING ABOUT YOU-MISSING YOU BY TYLER HILTON**

**10: BABY, YOU'RE ALL THAT I WANT-HEAVEN BY BRYAN ADAMS**

**11: EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD TO ME I OWE TO YOU-NEVER GONE BY BACKSTREET BOYS**

**12: TELLING ME I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE-PULLING ME BACK BY CHINGY FT. TYRESE**

**13: BOTH OF US BROKEN, CAUGHT IN A MOMENT-CHEMICALS REACT BY ALY AND A.J.**

**14: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET-DIRTY LITTLE SECRET BY THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW STORY. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

**CHRISSY**


End file.
